Dawn of Darkness, book 2: Storms of Fury
by Snad
Summary: Sequal to The Fourth Apprentice. Rated T for safety. I do not own warriors. The Fireclaw Nation has taken over the Clans and all are powerless to save themselves. All but one. But will she choose the path of power or the path of helping her Clan-mates?
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Hollystar—Black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Deputy: Lionblaze— Golden Tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—Gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

_Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Warriors:

Thornclaw—Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart—White she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice: Chesnutpaw_

Sorreltail—Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg—Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Whitewing—White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall—Light brown tabby tom

Berrynose—Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail—Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker—Gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart—Fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Dewpaw_

Millie—Striped gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap—Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud—White she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstrike— Black and white tom

Briarpatch—Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe—Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomsun—White and brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Juniperpaw_

Doveleaf—Sleek gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Amberpaw _

Redstep—Ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

Thistleheart—White, black, and ginger spotted tom with green eyes

Leafpool—Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

Squirrelflight—Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Snakepaw—Dark golden tabby tom with icy eyes

Lizardpaw—Golden she-cat with green eyes

Amberpaw—Ginger she-cat with gray streaks and orange eyes

Wolfpaw—Dark gray, nearly black, tom with blue eyes

Dewpaw—Gray and silver she-cat with unusual pale gray eyes

Juniperpaw—Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Chesnutpaw— Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white spot on her chest

Queens:

Rosestorm—Cream colored she-cat. Mother of Fogkit (pale tabby she-cat) and Sunkit (ginger tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Ravencloud—Sleek black tom

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe—Long haired gray tom

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Russetstar—Dark ginger she-cat

_Apprentice: Scarpaw_

Deputy: Rowanclaw—ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Flamewish—Ginger tom

Warriors: 

Oakfur—Small brown tom

_Apprentice: Cougarpaw _

Smokefoot—Black tom

Tawnypelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Kinkfur—Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Toadfoot—Dark brown tom

Crowfrost—Black and white tom

Snaketail—Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater—White she-cat with one blind eye

_Apprentice: Seapaw _

Redspot—mottled brown and ginger tom

Scorchwhisker—Dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Opalpaw _

Tigerstripe—Dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Dawnstorm—Cream furred she-cat

Owlpelt—light brown tabby tom

Olivefur—Tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Badgerpaw _

Pinestorm—brown tabby tom

Wispleaf—Gray she-cat with wild, blue eyes

Mudriver—Dark brown tom

Shadowleg—Black and white tom

Ospreytalon—Orange and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: 

Badgerpaw—Ginger and white tom

Seapaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes

Opalpaw—Black she-cat with pale honey eyes

Mosspaw—Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cougarpaw—Light brown tom

Scarpaw—Dark black/gray tabby she-cat with a long scar along her face

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Mistystar—Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Fishpaw _

Deputy: Otterheart—Dark brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Cliffpaw_

Medicine Cat: Willowshine—Gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Pricklepaw _

Warriors: 

Mosspelt—Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Voletooth—Small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker—Black tom

Rippletail—Dark gray tabby tom

Graymist—Pale gray tabby she-cat

Dapplenose—Pale gray she-cat

Dawnflower—Pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail—Ginger-and-white tom

Mindful—light gray tabby tom

Rainstorm—Mottle gray-blue tom

_Apprentice: Lightningpaw _

Duskfur—Brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Chirppaw_

Robinflight—Tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperstream—Dark ginger she-cat

Icewing—White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowsong—Light gray tabby she-cat

Pebblefur—Dark gray tom with lighter streaks

Mallowbelly—Gray she-cat with blue eyes and pale underbelly

_Apprentice: Waterpaw _

Nettlenose—Dark brown tabby tom

Sneezewhisker—Gray and white tom

Beetlepelt—Pale brown tom

Petalsong—White she-cat

Grasswhisker—White-and-brown she-cat

Apprentices: 

Pricklepaw—Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Waterpaw—Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw—Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Chirppaw—Ginger and white she-cat

Cliffpaw—Ginger tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Pinefur—Very short-haired tabby she-cat. Mother of Needlekit (tabby she-cat), Twigkit (brown she-cat) and Woodkit (light tabby tom)

Elders:

Swallowtail—Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—Gray tom

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Ashstar—Gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather—Dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing—Mottled gray tom

Warriors: 

Owlwhisker—Light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail—Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud—Black she-cat

Dewspots—Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Weaselfur—Ginger tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

Harespring—Brown and white tom

Leaftail—Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw—Gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Vinepaw_

Antpelt—Brown tom with one black ear

_Apprentice: Mottledpaw_

Emberfoot—Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt—Black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker—Light brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Acornpaw_

Swallowsong—Dark gray she-cat

Sunheart—Tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Wildstorm—Friendly mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with

_Apprentice: Meadowpaw_

Twistedfoot—Spotted gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw—Dark gray and white tom

Quailpaw—Black she-cat

Mottledpaw—mottled gray and black she-cat

Acornpaw—Light brown tom with amber eyes

Meadowpaw—pretty dark gray tabby with hazy blue eyes

Vinepaw—Black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens: 

Whitetail—Small white she-cat expecting kits

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

Tribe-Healer: Ridge of Sharp Stones (Ridge)—A young, slender brown tabby with amber eyes

Prey-Hunters:

Storm Clouds At Dusk (Storm)—Dark gray tom

Flight of Startled Heron (Flight) —Brown tabby she-cat

Screech of Angry Owl (Screech) —Black tom

Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) —Light brown tabby she-cat

Cave-Guards:

Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) —Dark brown tabby tom

Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits (Jag) —Dark gray tom

Kit-Mothers:

Moss That Grows By River (Moss) —Light brown she-cat (Four older kits)

Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble)—Gray she-cat (Two young kits)

To-Bes:

Cloud That Blocks The Sun (Cloud) —Dark gray tom (cave-guard)

Grass Growing on Rock (Grass) —Light brown tabby she-cat (cave-guard)

**And of course you'll be seeing more of the Nation so I'll give you the allegiances with the main cats at the moment.**

**The Fireclaw Nation**

Lead Huntress:Bengalfang—Large silver she-cat with black spots. Cold blue eyes

Captain(s):

Streamfang—Large silver she-cat with black spots. Cold blue eyes. Twin/sister of Bengalfang

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

Stoneclaw—Massive brown tom with one sightless eye

Healer: Willowclaw—small light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Paladins': (hunters and fighters)

Moss—Fierce tabby she-cat

Spruce—Snappy black tom

Jet—Black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Adderpaw_

Snap—Tortoiseshell tom

Fox—Russet colored tom

Shadow—huge black tom with amber eyes

Fade—Pale silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Stone—Dark gray-brown tom

Slate—Nearly black tom

Ivy—Tabby and white she-cat

Shrew—Gray she-cat with black feet

Adder—Gray and white patched tom

Unproven: (Cats who have not proven/too weak that they can be apprentices or paladins or prisoners)

Whitetail—Small white she-cat

Rosestorm—Cream colored she-cat. Mother of Foxleap's kits

Tenderfoot': (Called both apprentices and tenderfoot)

Echopaw—Pale gray she-cat

Cedarpaw—Dark ginger tom

Thicketpaw—Brown tom with green eyes

Cryptidpaw—Brown tabby she-cat

Screechpaw—Dark brown tom

Fernpaw—Pale brown she-cat

Queens:

Aspen—dark brown she-cat

Branch—Small light brown she-cat

Autumn—Ginger she-cat with splash of white on her chest

Sightless': (also called kits)

Needlekit—Tabby she-cat (Pinefur)

Twigkit—Brown she-cat (Pinefur)

Woodkit—Light tabby tom (Pinefur)

Spiderkit—Black tom (Branch)

Taintedkit—Ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes (Autumn)

Claritykit—Pure white she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Rosestorm)

Littlekit—Pale cream she-cat with gray spots (Rosestorm)

Swankit—White she-cat with green eyes (Whitetail)

Nettlekit—Pale tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Whitetail)

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Stormfur—Powerful gray tom

Brook—slender brown tabby she-cat, formerly Tribe cat

Daisy—Long-furred cream she-cat with milky blue eyes


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Ooh, I see that I already have a review, so I'll start with that. **

**Starpaw, very good at noticing that Ivystone wasn't on the list. Or so you would all think. See how all the Nation cats except for the high position cats only have one part in their name? Well, I spy a cat named Ivy and, must add, a cat named Shrew. Hmm, who do you remind me of? Thanks for the comment!**

**Now, thank you to everyone who has read Warriors: The Fourth Apprentice. If you haven't, you can go to my profile and it's there. I'm extremely excited to start posting this story because, in my mind anyways, the story line is going to be amazing. **

**I hope that all of the people who followed the story before will continue on following this story and I also hope I get new followers. Santa, will you grant me this wish?**

**Thanks!**


	3. Prologue

Prologue

"She must follow her own path," The tortoiseshell she-cat snapped. "We can influence her."

"If we don't tell her, Spottedleaf, then she will surely do wrong!" A blue-gray she growled in reply.

"They are free to live their own lives, Bluestar."

"Bluestar, sheathe your claws. Spottedleaf, flatten your pelt," A flaming ginger tom ordered wearily. "We must let her live her own destiny. You've seen how she is. If she thinks that we are trying to tell her what to do or give her advice, she will do the opposite. However, perhaps we should tell her sister to convince her of her loyalties."

"Well spoken, Firestar," A light brown tom meowed, nodding to the former leader.

"What of the rest of the Clans?" Another tom asked.

"The rest of the Clans are in her paws," A messy looking gray she-cat said softly, touching a paw to the water.

"Am I needed?" A bald, sightless tom asked, looking at the starry cats. The messy she-cat shot Spottedleaf a furious look.

"What?" The young she-cat defended. "So, maybe I did call Rock, but you know we need him, Yellowfang. So does Dustpelt and the rest of the cats. We know the prophesy came from his time."

"No. No, it did not. I have no time, I am all the time," Rock said with a gusty sigh. "But I brought the cat who received the prophesy."

The arriving cat was a slender she-cat, white with glowing leaf green eyes. "The prophesy came to me, nearly a season after my Tribe arrived to the mountains and developed into the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"What did you see, Half Moon?"

"I was horribly depressed, staring into the stream. Jay's Wing had left me, but I learned then he didn't by choice. That he loved me. This is what I saw in the water." Half Moon shouldered past the lines of StarClan cats until she crouched in front of the pool. Slowly a picture began to appear, joined by words.

_"There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." _The pool showed three cats, side by side. One was a power golden tom with amber eyes, beside him was a small gray tom with blue eyes, and on the far side was a sleek gray she-cat._ "But There will be a fourth with the power of earth and sky, water and fire, and the deadly power deep within, who has the ability to silence all forever." _Another figure appeared, padding behind the Three. This was a brown and white tabby she-cat, her amber eyes narrowed dangerously. She kept padding forward until she was walking right through the Three. All four cats disappeared with a ripple.

"So we were right. She is the one with the power to…To silence all forever." Bluestar rasped, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "But what is her power? Rock, you said before…"

"The power that all creatures once had. The power that all creatures have lost but a piece inside her dwells. The prophesy may speak of power over the elements or it may speak of power or communication between the dwellers of the elements."

"But…But if that's true, what dwells in fire?" Spottedleaf protested.

Firestar stiffened. "The two-legs…They control fire."

Rock nodded, looking pleased. "But beware, don't be wrong about her. That may or may not be her power. Being mistaken will cost all of them, and you, lives that can't be spared."

Together, the four cats can be a great addition to the forest. A powerful fighter to guard the Clans and it's cats. A cat to see what is to be. A cat to see into others and what has been. And a cat that knows what is. But separated, the cats can raise the dawn of the greatest darkness the Clans have ever seen. Only they can stop the darkness and bring light and hope. Without them the Clans will meet their destruction." Rock growled softly, causing all the cats to lean forward to listen to his words.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ivy slunk through the bushes, the limp body of a mouse in her jaws. The tabby she-cat glanced up, seeing her tree, and scrabbled up it easily. Since she had become a Nation cat she had gained many knew skills, and other skills improved. The tree she was now crouched in was clearly her tree, scent marked and scored by her claws. Only one cat was aloud in the tree.

"Slate," Ivy purred, pressing her head against Slate's shoulder.

"Hello, Ivy," The black tom meowed gruffly, licking Ivy's ear. She understood his feelings for her but it wasn't like he could show them in front of the whole Nation. Ivy dropped the mouse in a hole in the tree, immensely proud of the tree she had found. It had once belonged an owl, and its fledglings had made a tasty meal for Ivy and Slate. The owl was long gone, too, leaving the gaping hole in the tree trunk. Perfect to store prey and for sleeping.

"Want to share?" Ivy asked, nodding to the mouse.

Slate stretched and shook his head. "No thanks, I just ate, hope you don't mind. I was starving and wasn't sure when you'd be back."

"Its fine," Ivy responded, settling down in the den in the tree and eating the mouse ravenously. When she finished, she sat beside Slate on the thick, snaking branch.

Her tree had its disadvantages, to. For instance, she had the place to look into the ThunderClan camp. Ivy lowered her head, a small whine building in her throat.

"Do you miss them?" Slate asked, watching Ivy.

"Of course, they were my family. But I belong in the Nation now. Right?" She asked, casting an uncertain glance at Slate.

"Of course you do. I just hope that Bengalclaw doesn't make you kill any of them. I remember she gave me the option, kill my sister or leave to Nation. I've regretted my choice ever since."

"Why did you have to kill your sister?"

"She was too weak. Fell in love with an outsider. The worst thing was is that she was pregnant when I killed her." Slate said lowly, now looking out over the forest.

Ivy nodded and then pricked her ears, seeing rapid movement in the camp. "Rose…kits…coming…" Ivy picked up Amberpaw yowling. Jayfeather appeared, bounding across the clearing and followed closely by Wolfpaw. Ivy sighed. It was a little over a season ago that Ivy had made the journey with Wolfpaw and Doveleaf. It seemed so much longer.

Ivy kept her eyes on the nursery. Foxleap poked his head in a few times but was quickly rejected by the medicine cats. Amberpaw brought water a couple of times. Why was it taking so long? Ivy thought, panicking now. Why did she even care? _Because it means more kits for the Nation, _Ivy told herself. It's not like Rosestorm would have a choice. As soon as the kits were weaned they would be considered and trained as a Nation cat. They were only permitted to live in the camp for lack of a better place to keep them. Although, Ivy had heard rumor that Bengalfang was going to start using the abandoned two-leg nest for the sightless' and tenderfoots.

Ivy was so absorbed that she didn't even hear the low mew from Slate or hear the tom climbing down the tree. By the time Jayfeather stepped out of the den, the moon was nearing moon high. The medicine cat looked happy, surprisingly for he was such a grump.

Ivy nearly fell off of the branch when she saw the shape she had been hoping, and dreading, to see. Doveleaf's sleek gray shape ducked into the nursery and then reappeared moments later. Ivy saw Doveleaf's piercing blue eyes search the trees and seemed to land exactly on Ivy. After meowing something to Lionblaze, Doveleaf bounded out of the camp.

Ivy scrambled down the tree, leaping to the forest floor once she was low enough. Soon she found Doveleaf stalking a mouse and purposefully brushed against the bracken loudly, sounding the mouse scampering down its hole.

"Oh, hello Doveleaf," Ivy meowed casually, stepping through the ferns. Doveleaf jerked her head up, narrowing her eyes and hissing at her sister.

"What do you want, Ivystone?"

"It's _Ivy, _I told you before."

"And I told you before that you'll always be Ivystone to me," Doveleaf spat back. For a long moment the two she-cats stood in prickly silence. "Why did you scare the mouse away?"

Ivy's eyes stretched wide in mock shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Clumsy me."

"Because of you, ThunderClan goes yet _another _night with no prey. Whitewing's starving, you know." Doveleaf growled, taking Ivy by surprise. When Ivy looked closer, she could see that Doveleaf was starving too, even in plentiful new-leaf.

"You think I care?" Ivy asked, her voice faltering. This surprised Ivy as much as Doveleaf. Ivy hadn't shown any emotion except for anger to any cat except for Slate in moons. It was the unspoken law of the Nation.

"You know you do," Doveleaf said, stepping forward with a pleading look on her face. "Come home, where you belong."

"I _am _home," Ivy snarled, stepping back and flexing her muscles. "So, I heard Rosestorm gave birth to her kits. Can I see them?" The tabby asked, a growl rumbling in her throat. Her excuse would be that she wanted to see new recruits for the Nation; the truth would be that she wanted to see newborn kits and breathe in the milk-scent once again, reminding her of being a kit.

"Show _you?" _Doveleaf cried, narrowing her eyes again. "No, you have no right to come into our camp or see our kits." The gray she-cat shot at Ivy. Ivy felt a pang to see her sister saying that to her.

"You should, Doveleaf. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your apprentice," A snarled came from behind Ivy. Ivy didn't have to move, she easily scented Spruce.

"You wouldn't!" Ivy felt another pang. She had known that Doveleaf had taken over training Amberpaw. Ivy felt betrayed.

"Oh really? Do you _really _want to see if I would or wouldn't?" Spruce asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Fine!" Doveleaf spat and then glared at Ivy. "But if you touched them I'll flay you."

**[x]**

"How's Amberpaw?" Ivy asked, hesitantly.

"Like you care," Doveleaf snorted, flicking her tail impatiently.

"I do! She's my apprentice," Ivy snapped, leaping in front of Doveleaf.

Doveleaf lashed her tail. "No, she's _my _apprentice now."

"I can't believe you would do that, Doveleaf. You are my sister, you betrayed me when you took her from me."

Doveleaf's eyes stretched wide in astonishment. "_I? _Betray _you?" _The she-cat asked, her fur rising.

"Yes," Ivy replied confidently.

"No, Ivystone. _You _betrayed _us. _Me, Whitewing, Amberpaw, your _Clan._"

Ivy stepped back in surprise. "You joined the Nation first! You were just so scared you quit."

"I joined the Nation so I could get to _you! _No one knew what the Nation was going to do to us."

"You did not! You've never done anything for me. You joined the Nation for you. To be stronger and feared."

"Ivystone, you thick-headed mouse-brain. I've done _everything _for you. Remember when we were kits? You destroyed Jayfeather's den and I took the blame."

"You did that for you too! You just wanted attention," Ivy snapped, feeling less and less certain all the time.

"Please, Ivy. Your Clan needs you. _I _need you. Amberpaw needs you. Amberpaw and her siblings will be receiving their warrior names soon and you won't even be there." Doveleaf pleaded again. "You don't want to become like Bengalclaw! You're going to do something horrible, I don't know what, but Bengalclaw will make you deputy."

"Captain," Ivy replied coldly although excitement pricked in her belly. "I will do something that will convince Bengalclaw I deserve to be captain?"

"Yes! StarClan told me. They saw you standing next to her on that horrid stump and then you're going to kill her and become leader!"

Ivy nodded slowly, her face betraying nothing. She was going to become huntress! If Ivy killed Bengalclaw, would she really become huntress?

"Show me the kits," Was all Ivy replied. A look of horror spread across Doveleaf's face.

"You mean you're still going to stay a…a nation cat?"

"Of course. Now show me the kits before I claw your ears off!" Ivy shrieked angrily. Too loud, she realized to late. Scrambling came from the thorn tunnel and Briarpatch and Toadstrike skidded to a halt in front of Ivy and Doveleaf.

"Ivystone! Have you come to rejoin the--…" Briarpatch asked in excitement.

"No," Doveleaf growled, cutting Briarpatch off. "She's here to see the kits. Come."

Ivy nodded, her amber eyes fixed on Toadstrike. The toms' eyes were narrowed and piercing, glaring at Ivy. _I loved him! How could he hate me? _Ivy wailed inwardly. She nodded stiffly at him before sliding into the camp. The flood of scents hit her, wanting to make her yowled. _I don't belong here! _

"Look who it is," Berrynose snarled at Ivy, crouching low on the ground.

"Doveleaf, why have you brought her here?" Lionblaze asked, taking up a protective stance in front of Cinderheart. Ivy felt like hunkering down and disappearing in the earth.

"Yes, why, Doveleaf?" Hollystar asked, bounding from her den.

"I was forced to show her…to show her the new kits," Doveleaf murmured softly, ducking her head. Enraged yowls echoed through the night.

"Stay away from the kits, fox-dung!" Foxleap snarled, loudest of all, and raced to the nursery. Ivystone remember that he was the father.

Hollystar didn't signal for silence, she just waited for the protests to die down. Her green eyes were cold with disappointment as they fixed upon Ivystone. "Very well, it seems we have no choice. Doveleaf, Toadstrike, and Briarpatch, go with her."

When Ivy pushed into the nursery, a snarl met her from Foxleap, crouched over Rosestorm and his kits. "Foxleap, we don't have a choice." Toadstrike murmured softly, his eyes sorrowful.

With another snarl, Foxleap backed away. "Don't touch them or you're dead," He said, repeated Doveleaf's earlier threat.

"What are their names?" Ivy asked, inhaling deeply.

"Fogkit," Rosestorm meowed hesitantly, touching the pale tabby she-cat with her tail. "And Sunkit." The second kit was ginger-russet color like his father with a paler underbelly.

"You've met them, now go!" Toadstrike growled. Ivy looked behind her to see Briarpatch pressed against Toadstrike, their tails twined.

"I will," Ivy growled softly, her amber eyes on Toadstrike's. The tabby she-cat ducked out of the den, bounding across the clearing confidently.

"Now don't come back!" Doveleaf snarled. Ivystone jerked her head around, tempted to say something but didn't.

**[x]**

"What were the kits like?" Slate asked, his amber eyes bright as he stared at Ivy.

"Two kits…They looked strong and healthy," Ivy yawned, curling up in the nest. Slate must have seen her exhaustion for he didn't question anymore, he just lapped steadily at her pelt in silence.

Ivy looked up when she heard Slate let out a long, shaky breath. "What's wrong?" She asked sharply, glancing around.

"Nothing…" The dark tom murmured quietly, so unlike him. "I was just wondering if one day we would have kits like Rosestorm had tonight."

Ivy's expression softened. "Maybe…Maybe someday." She responded, licking Slate's cheek. When she thought about it, she really did want to have kits one day but to loose her freedom and to be grounded? Ivy hadn't slept on the forest floor in a long time and somehow she didn't think she would like it anymore.

Slate studied Ivy for a long moment before nodding. "I'd like that. You'd be a good mother." He said, his eyes earnest. _No! No, I'm a good paladin, not mother! _Ivy wailed inwardly. All Slate could see, however, was Ivy laying her head down again.

"Slate, can anyone challenge the Huntress?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Ivy thought fast, fighting not to panic. "I think Spruce mentioned something about it."

"Yes, anyone can challenge the Huntress, Ivy. But I don't know why you would want too. The huntress is who it is because she is the strongest cat in the Nation."

"Thanks. I was just curious," Ivy yawned, closing her eyes and let sleep engulf her.

**[x]**

"About time," A growl caused Ivy's eyes to snap forward.

"Oh don't give me trouble, Tigerstar, it's been a busy couple of sunrises," Ivy snapped, glaring up at the brown tom. Ivy stood up, stretching slowly, enjoying Tigerstar's annoyance.

"You know you can't miss any training, Ivy," Hawkfrost growled from beside his father.

"What are you going to do to me? You can't afford to find another cat to train. You need me," Ivy purred roughly, a challenge glinting in her amber eyes. Not long ago she would be terrified by Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. Now, however, she knew that all they could do was give her a few wounds, not actually kill her. She also knew that every wound would make her stronger.

"Ivy, I want you to race Hawkfrost to the oak, climb it, and come back here," Tigerstar said, nodding to Hawkfrost.

"Why? You already know I can out-run him, out-climb him, out-hunt him--…" Ivy started, rolling her eyes.

"But you can't out-fight me," Hawkfrost meowed, leaping at Ivy. His greater weight always made it harder to fight him, although it was better then fighting Tigerstar. Ivy slipped away from Hawkfrost like a snake, then neatly tripping him with her paws. While Hawkfrost was down, Ivy pounced on him, pinning him down and putting her muzzle close to his neck. Now that Ivy had the advantage, even Hawkfrost couldn't get away.

"You fool; you got caught like a mouse!" Tigerstar snarled, cuffing Hawkfrost over the ear hard. "Ivy, attack me."

Ivy nodded, turning towards Tigerstar and hiding her uneasiness. She leapt at Tigerstar, purposefully overshooting him. Tigerstar reared up, missing her belly by a mouse-tail. Ivy landed behind Tigerstar and spun around, yanking at his tail. When Tigerstar went to spin around, the tabby she-cat rammed into his side, causing him to stumble. While Tigerstar was distracted, Ivy leapt on his head, digging her claws into his fur and sinking her teeth into his ear. Tigerstar bucked her off, pinning her down as she lay on the ground.

"Very good, Ivy." Tigerstar growled, stepping off of Ivy. Ivy scrambled to her paws, licking her ruffled chest fur. Hawkfrost stared at her in a mix of admiration and annoyance. "Sit, Ivy, we must talk," The former leader ordered, flicking his tail for Hawkfrost to also sit down.

"What, Tigerstar?" Ivy asked, pricking her ears.

"This is about you challenging Bengalclaw. Do you really think you're ready?"

"I think I am. No cat in the Nation has seen me fighting my hardest. I'll take Bengalclaw by surprise," Ivy flicked her ear, hiding her glee.

"What will you do when you are huntress?"

"I will change the Nation. I will make the laws stricter and every cat will fear the Nation even more."

Tigerstar's eyes gleamed, his claws digging into the ground. "And what about Slate? If you are to be huntress you can't be loyal to any cat but yourself."

Ivy felt a pang but kept her features straight when she said, "Slate is a good friend and he will make a worthy opponent to have at my side." She meowed, snaking around Tigerstar's question as much as she could.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Of course."

**[x]**

When Ivy woke, her side hurt and when she looked at it, it was matted with blood. "What happened?" Slate surprised her, sniffing her wound.

"I must have scratched it with a branch or something," Ivy replied smoothly.

"It was probably this," Slate said, prodding a piece of sharp, hard bark protruding from the inside of the tree. Ivy was pleased, just her luck that there was actually something that _could _have wounded her.

"Probably," She meowed as Slate reared up, smashing onto the bark with his paws. With a loud snap, it broke off.

"Come on, Ivy, Bengalclaw is calling a meeting this morning," Slate said, leaping out onto the branch. Ivy swiped her tongue over the blood a few times, cleaning her pelt. She would go to Willowclaw later for something to put on it.

When Ivy and Slate arrived at the large, rotten stump, most of the cats had already gathered, although Bengalclaw had not yet called. Suddenly, the spotted she-cat jumped to the top of the trunk, letting out an ear piercing yowl. Within moments the rest of the cats had arrived.

"Fireclaw Nation, I have decided that I will promote a third captain!" Bengalclaw called, her cold blue eyes narrowed. Out of the corner of her eye, Ivy saw Spruce raise his head expectantly, an ambitious gleam in his eyes. "The cat I am about to choose is probably a cat that some of you will not agree with. However, I believe that this cat is the cat, out of all of you, that is most capable to be captain and, someday, maybe even huntress." Spruce's tail drooped as Bengalclaw clearly mentioned that the captain would be a she-cat. "Ivy, the Nation welcomes you as the final captain.

"Thank you, Bengalclaw," Ivy growled, a sly gleam in her eyes. "And thank you _all _of you," She added, shooting a challenging glance at Spruce. Spruce did nothing but narrow his eyes and dip his head. No one dared challenge what the huntress said, not if they valued their lives.

"Ivy, as new captain, you get to change your name," Bengalclaw said. "So, what will it be? Ivyclaw or Ivyfang?" Ivy was startled, although she did not show it. Change her name, again? Why couldn't she just stay Ivy? Why couldn't she have stayed Ivystone? Ivystone sounded much more appealing then Ivyclaw or Ivyfang but Ivy knew she had to choose. To refused to change her name would also be refusing the position.

"Ivyfang," Ivy—Now Ivyfang—announced loudly. A chorus of accepting yowls met her words.

"Now, leave, all of you," Bengalclaw snarled, now the vicious she-cat again. "Get out of my sight."

"Well, Ivy_fang, _are you surprised?" Slate asked, appearing at Ivyfang's side.

"Of course, mouse-brain," Ivyfang growled playfully, shoving Slate roughly.

"Want to hunt?" Slate asked another question. Ivyfang shot the dark tom an exasperated look before bounding ahead. The answer was clear. When _didn't _she want to hunt?

**[x]**

**Okay, heres the first chapter. Sorry [again] that it's been taking so long. But it's finally Christmas break so I will have a lot of time to work on the next couple of chapters, hopefully! Please review**


	5. Chapter 2

**Okay, well, I'd like to start by wishing every a belated happy holidays! I realized a mistake of mine on the allegiances! The Huntress is Bengal**_**claw **_**not Bengalfang. Sorry, I'll fix the allegiances!**

**Here is chapter 2, thanks for your patience and for the reviews!**

Chapter 2

Two moons had past since Ivyfang had been named as the third captain of the Nation and nearly all the cats that had disapproved Bengalclaw's choice had grown to appreciate the choice.

"Why do I have to train the fox-brain?" Ivyfang asked, digging her claws into the ground.

"Bengalclaw thinks it will be a good experience," Slate reminded her, laying a tail on the she-cats shoulder.

"But she's so small and…wimpy!" Ivyfang protested.

"Her ferocity makes up for her size. You know that she's not wimpy, she's the fiercest in her litter."

"But why me?"

"You know all the Nation cats are taking turn training the Clan apprentices," Slate sighed. Ivyfang sighed too. Why did it have to be the ThunderClan cats that the Nation had mainly taken over? Both ThunderClan and ShadowClan, slightly RiverClan, and completely ignored WindClan. Apparently they liked ThunderClan and ShadowClan because of their strength and bravery. WindClan was too weak for them.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Slate meowed, leading the way now. "Cryptidpaw will be waiting."

**[x]**

Ivyfang stalked into the ThunderClan camp, her belly close to the ground. Suddenly a force hit her, causing her to drop the rabbit in her jaws.

"What are you doing here, mouse-dung?" A low, furious voice demanded. Ivyfang scrambled away, fur fluffed up. Before her, Doveleaf crouched, bristling with blazing eyes.

"I brought this for ThunderClan," Ivyfang said, tossing the rabbit at Doveleaf.

"Why? What's wrong with it? Why would you help us?" Doveleaf demanded, sniffing the rabbit cautiously. Even from where she stood Ivyfang could see Doveleaf licked her lips in hunger.

"You're not much use to the Nation if you're too weak," Ivyfang meowed scornfully, flicking her ear. Despite her attitude, inside she was breaking down. It was still horrifying to see her sister…hate her.

"Come with me," Doveleaf ordered, picking up the rabbit and slipping farther into the camp. She dropped the rabbit near the fresh-kill pile, not in it, Ivystone noticed.

"Doveleaf, where did you get that?" A young golden tom demanded, rushing at Doveleaf. He stopped dead, catching sight of Ivyfang. "Oh, it's you again," He growled. Ivyfang tilted her head, not recognizing this tom. After a long moment, she recognized the ice blue eyes as those of Snakepaw's. Snakepaw had changed so much in the last moons. His dark golden pelt was slick against his pelt, rippling over his muscles. He was almost…handsome now.

"She brought the rabbit," Doveleaf said. Snakepaw stepped in front of Doveleaf, as if to protect her. He had grown too, Ivyfang noted.

"I'm not going to attack my sister in your camp, Snakepaw," Ivyfang growled in annoyance. As if!

"My name is Snakefur" Snakepaw—Snakefur—snapped angrily.

"What about your siblings?" Ivyfang asked, stepping forward. So much had happened in the moons she hadn't seen ThunderClan!

"Amberstone, Lizardtail, and Dewshine," Snakefur said reluctantly, his icy eyes still narrowed.

Ivyfang pricked her ears. "Amber_stone?"_

"Yes, she asked to have that as her name. So she could remember you from when you were an honorable cat, she said," Doveleaf answered, blue eyes locking on amber eyes.

"Come on, you need to rest," Snakefur said, guiding Doveleaf to the nursery. The nursery? Ivyfang followed, not wanting to leave.

"What do you want, Ivy?" Doveleaf sighed, already settling into a nest.

"My name is Ivyfang," Ivyfang meowed proudly.

"Ivyfang…So that means captain, doesn't it?" Doveleaf asked wearily, resting her head on her paws. To Ivyfang's disappointment Doveleaf didn't seem to care much. As Ivyfang's eyes adjusted to the light of the nursery, she watched Doveleaf, her eyes spotting the gentle slop of her sisters' belly.

"Who's the father?" She asked softly. Doveleaf looked up, startled.

"Snakefur," The gray she-cat said, sitting up.

"_Snakefur?" _Ivyfang asked, incredulous. "But he's hardly a warrior!"

"Does it matter?" Doveleaf snapped, glaring at Ivyfang. "He loves me and I love him. Briarpatch is also expecting."

"Toadstrike's, I'm guessing," Ivyfang felt a pang of disappointment. It hadn't been long ago that Ivyfang had hoped to take Toadstrike as a mate. _I have Slate now, _she reminded herself.

Doveleaf lay down again. "Listen, Ivyfang, if there isn't anything you need then leave. You're not wanted around here." The queens' voice was hard and sure.

"Of course," Ivyfang growled, dipping her head. Without a look back, she ducked out of the den and out of camp, angry eyes watching her from all the dens.

**[x]**

_Doveleaf's kits will be forced to join the Nation, _Ivyfang thought with a jolt as dawn light shone on her. _When they're so young, too._

"Come on, Ivyfang! Bengalclaw has called another meeting!" Slate called up to her. Ivyfang got up and stretched with a yawn. Two meetings in as many moons, that was unusual for Bengalclaw.

Moments later, Ivyfang's paws thudded lightly onto the ground in front of Slate. "Come on," Ivyfang said, waving her tail and bounding ahead.

Even with them running, Ivyfang and Slate were the last cats to arrive at the meeting. Streamfang glared at Ivyfang coldly from her place at the base of the rotten stump. Ivyfang pushed through the cats, joining the other two captains.

"Greetings, my Nation." Bengalclaw yowled, loud enough for all the cats to here. "I have spoken with Streamfang and have come to the conclusion that the Clan cats have become too threatening to us. By dawn tomorrow, all the Clan cats will be dead or seriously injured. Too seriously to provoke us. Each of my captains will lead a patrol to a Clan, I will be leading the fourth. Stoneclaw will lead a patrol to WindClan, Streamfang to RiverClan, I to ShadowClan, and Ivyfang to ThunderClan." Bengalclaw looked down at Ivyfang, a sly gleam in her eyes. "All queens must be promptly killed, we can't risk them raising new warriors. Kits also must be killed."

"Wait!" Ivyfang shrieked before she could think clearly. All she knew is that she couldn't attack ThunderClan…Couldn't kill Doveleaf or Briarpatch.

"What is it, Ivyfang?" Bengalclaw asked, her neck fur beginning to bristle.

"Bengalclaw, I wish to—to challenge you." Ivyfang said, trying to steady her voice.

"What did you propose?" Bengalclaw demanded.

"Any cat can challenge you!" Ivyfang snapped, backing away from the trunk to see Bengalclaw better.

"So you want to be Huntress now, eh?" Bengalclaw asked, leaping off the trunk with a beautiful grace. Ivyfang stumbled back, she hadn't thought ahead that far. "Yes, Ivyfang, any cat can challenge me. But no cat can beat me." Bengalclaw's voice was nearly a purr now, a rusty purr, as if very unused. Ivyfang didn't doubt it.

"Why don't we test that thought?" Ivyfang snarled, dropping into a crouch.

"Ivyfang, no!" Slate cried. He would have said more had Spruce not slashed out at his face.

"You all stand witness! Should Ivyfang win," Bengalclaw smirked at the thought. "If Ivyfang should win, I will leave and you will never see of me again. When I win, it will be Ivyfang that leaves the lake forever." Bengalclaw's cold gaze landed on Ivyfang. "Does that sound right?"

"It does," Ivyfang said, dipped her head in consent.

Bengalclaw's eyes glimmered with a wild light as she suddenly leapt at Ivyfang, catching the smaller she-cat between her paws. With a snarl of triumph, the spotted she-cat pushed Ivyfang's head into the ground.

"Don't make this too easy on me," Bengalclaw taunted.

"You wish," Ivyfang spat, wiggling away from Bengalclaw. She lashed out at the huntress, scoring across Bengalclaw's face. Bengalclaw reared up on her hind-paws, blood dripping into her eyes.

With a fury and determination that seemed to belong to another cat, Ivyfang kept attacking Bengalclaw and defending herself. Everything became a blur of spotted fur, snarls, blood, and pain. Before she knew it, Bengalclaw was staggering back. Blood seemed to drip from every part of her body, staining her silver fur.

"What?" Streamfang cried, glaring at Ivyfang. Streamfang stalked forward, ready to finish the job and kill Ivyfang.

"Enough!" Willowclaw yowled, barring Streamfang's way. "Ivyfang has won and Bengalclaw is no longer a part of the Nation. Bengalclaw, as you are now a rogue, your name has been changed again to Bengal. I will put a poultice on the worst of your wounds and then you must leave."

Bengal crept backwards, her belly pressed to the ground. Her eyes were wide with shock and even fear as she looked up at Ivyfang. How…weak she looked. Vulnerable.

Slowly yowls of approval rose up around Ivyfang and Ivyfang knew that from this day on, all the Nation cats would fear and respect her for her battle skill. The only one to have beat Bengal. Good, let them fear her. It just made her job easier.

**[x]**

"Why did you do it?" Slate asked Ivyfang again.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Why?"

"Fine. It's because I couldn't lead a patrol to kill my own _sister."_

"Oh," Slate settled down next to Ivyfang, thoughtful. "What are you going to do now?"

"About what?" Ivyfang snapped impatiently, smoothing the fur over a scratch.

"Everything. You're the huntress now, you order the Nation. Will we leave the Clans?"

"No, this land has proven good for the Nation."

"But not for you," Slate observed, watching Ivyfang.

"I don't matter, the Nation is put first."

"No, that's what it is like in the Clans. In the Nation it is every cat for himself."

"Can we talk about this later?" Ivyfang yawned, feeling her eyes droop.

"No, we can't," Slate growled stubbornly. "I need—I want—to understand you, Ivyfang."

"Fine! What do you want to know?"

"Do you miss the Clans?"

"I missed Dovewing," Ivyfang responded, trying to avoid his question.

"I didn't ask you if you missed Dovewing, I _know _you miss you. I asked if you missed the _Clans._"

Ivyfang dropped her head shamefully. "Yes, I miss the Clans. I miss my mother, my sister, my Clan, my apprentice. I miss standing with my friends under the full moon at the gathering. I miss hunting for a Clan. I miss it _all."_

"So why do you stay?"

"I'm huntress!"

"But you weren't, until recently. You could easily change and leave."

Ivyfang's heart grew cold. "Do you—Do you not…_want _me here?"

"No, Ivyfang, I would go anywhere with me. If you decided that ThunderClan was where you belonged, I would make it so I belonged with ThunderClan with you."

"Is that all?" Ivyfang asked, biting back a sigh. She felt Slate hesitate but finally the tom nodded.

**[x]**

"How are you, Whitewing?" Doveleaf asked, dropping a mouse in front of her frail mother.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself," Whitewing rasped, resting her head on her paws. "I wish I could have seen Ivystone."

"She's Ivyfang now, mother," Doveleaf reminded her.

"She'll always be Ivystone to me. You eat the mouse; you'll need it more then me." Whitewing curled up, falling asleep within moments. Doveleaf pushed the mouse closer to the white she-cat and then disappeared out of the den.

"Shouldn't you be resting in the nursery, Doveleaf?" Snakefur asked, slipping beside Doveleaf.

"I'm fine, Snakefur." She reassured him, pressing against her mate.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should ask Jayfeather…" The dark ginger tom meowed uncertainly.

"I talked to him this morning. I still have nearly a moon to go before I'm stuck in the nursery. Want to go hunting?"

"I would but I'm on border patrol," Snakefur said, flickering his eyes to Lionblaze. "I'll ask if I can be dismissed."

"No, don't worry about it," Doveleaf purred, licking his ear. "I'll go with Briarpatch."

"If you're sure…Just, if you're too worn out, come back to camp."

Briarpatch padded up to them, overhearing. "I'll _make _her come back to camp if she gets worn out." She promised, flicked Doveleaf's shoulder.

"Of course you will," Doveleaf muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you grump," Briarpatch purred, bumping into Doveleaf and bounding away. Doveleaf followed close behind, aware of Snakefur's watchful gaze.

"Stupid Nation cats scare away nearly all of the prey," Doveleaf growled, sniffing an abandoned mouse burrow.

"Is your sister one of those stupid Nation cats?" Briarpatch asked, throwing Doveleaf a sharp look.

"Lets not talk about that," Doveleaf snapped and then couldn't resist continuing. "And yes, she is."

"I miss having you in the warriors den," Briarpatch said, wisely changing the subject.

"It'll only be for…seven moons," Doveleaf sighed, already missing each day as being a warrior. "Maybe you could come keep me company?" The gray she-cat asked hesitantly.

Briarpatch flicked her ears. "Sorry, Doveleaf, not a chance unless I'm expecting."

"Will you be expecting any time soon?" Doveleaf asked, thinking of Briarpatch's black and white mate, Toadstrike.

"I would personally love to have kits but I don't know about Toadstrike. We talked about it but I still don't know what he thinks about kits…" Briarpatch responded, lashing her tail. Doveleaf knew how much Briarpatch wanted kits.

"Well, maybe he will and we can be queens together!" Doveleaf purred, her blue eyes lighting up. Briarpatch laughed, swiping at Doveleaf's ear playfully.

"Ah, yes, that would be perfect, wouldn't it?" A deep, dangerous voice interrupted the two she-cats. Doveleaf stumbled into Briarpatch in her shock, and both cats spun around to see a large black tom, watching Doveleaf and Briarpatch with glimmering amber eyes.

"What do you mean?" Doveleaf demanded, glaring at the tom, stinking of the Nation.

"Well, the more queens expecting the more kits the Fireclaw Nation gets," The tom smirked.

"Who are you?" Briarpatch growled, unsheathing her claws.

"Spruce," Spruce snapped back, unsheathing his own thorn-sharp claws. Doveleaf felt a sinking feeling. How could she have done this to her unborn kits? "Now, come with me."

"No," Briarpatch snarled, standing in front of Doveleaf.

"Yes," Spruce took a step forward. "You see, Briarpatch, I have control over you and your friend. I can make you hurt." Spruce rose a paw and Doveleaf flinched, ready for the huge paw to come crashing down on them. Instead, another tom appeared, dragging Rosestorm's kit, Fogkit. "Either you come or Fogkit gets killed."

"I'll come," Doveleaf meowed instantly, standing up.

"I will too, just let Fogkit go." Briarpatch added, pressing against Doveleaf.

"We will do no such thing. You are trading your freedom for Fogkit's life, you're not in the position to make orders, or else we will kill all of you," Spruce said, slashing at Briarpatch's eyes and missing by a mouse-tail.

"Spruce," A sharp voice made Spruce freeze. "Mind telling me what it going on here?"

"Nothing, Ivyfang," Spruce meowed respectfully, regaining his composure. "Just a…_misunderstanding."_ Ivyfang said nothing in response, just giving Spruce a long, hard glare.

"Very well. Then Doveleaf, Briarpatch, I suggest you take Fogkit and go back to camp," Ivyfang meowed coldly. She couldn't show any emotion around Spruce. Doveleaf dipped her head towards Ivyfang, her blue eyes piercing. Briarpatch plucked up Fogkit and together the cats headed back into the ThunderClan camp. "Spruce, I don't want to catch you anywhere near the ThunderClan camp again, understand? That goes for all of you." Ivyfang ordered, her eyes not leaving the spot Doveleaf and Briarpatch had disappeared.

"Yes, Ivyfang," Spruce muttered, turning around and stalking away. The other cats melted into the shadows, fearful of Ivyfang.

**[x]**

**What was Spruce doing? What will he do in the future? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is chapter three! Please read and review**

**Edit: I don't have internet at home at the moment but I can submit chapters in school! I am now submitting chapters 3-8**

Chapter 3

A loud sound woke Ivyfang, a sound that surged up and wreathed around her tree. The tabby jumped to her paws, alert instantly, and pushed out of the hole and onto the branch.

"What's going on?" Slate asked from behind her, his voice slurred from sleep.

"I'm not sure, something in the ThunderClan camp," Ivyfang growled, her eyes searching. There, a movement. It was Cinderheart, racing in the direction of the leaders den.

"Oh," Slate meowed, his voice suddenly dismissive. "Today must be the day."

"What day?" Ivyfang asked sharply, receiving an odd look from Slate.

"You know, the thing that Streamfang told us about." At Ivyfang's confused expression, Slate sighed and then continued. "She came to us yesterday, telling us that you had told her to give us the orders. To invade the Clan cats' camp. We were supposed to…kidnap a few cats from each Clan and then take them to a spot only the Captains and you knew of."

"I never said that," Ivyfang snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"Oh," Slate trailed off, narrowing his eyes.

"Where is Streamfang?"

"She went with the cats to the place she said you told her too."

"Did Stoneclaw go too?" Slate's only answer was a shake of his head. "Let's go then," She said, already scrambling down the tree.

"Go where?" Slate called, by the sound of it he was following.

"To Stoneclaw, you mouse-brain," Ivyfang hissed over her shoulder. She landed on the ground a few moments later.

**[x]**

"Follow the rushing water to the pool of ruby?" Ivyfang asked, confused.

"Yes, Streamfang told me I would know where that was when the time came," Stoneclaw confirmed, sitting up. Ivyfang bit her lip, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Ivyfang," Slate murmured from Ivyfang's shoulder.

"What?" Ivyfang snapped, lashing her tail.

"What about Squirrelfly?"

"Squirrelfly?" Ivyfang asked, turning to look at the tom now.

"Or whatever her name is, from ThunderClan." It took a moment but then Ivyfang nodded.

"Oh, you mean Squirrelflight. What about her?"

"You told me the story about…how Squirrelflight and Bramble-something went on the journey. They met the Tribe of Rushing Water, I believe it was called."

"You remember me telling you that?"

Slate nodded sincerely. "Of course I do. What I mean is that Stoneclaw said Streamfang said 'follow the rushing water…' What other type of rushing water could there be? The Fireclaw Nation has encountered some of that Tribe before, at least, some of us had."

Ivyfang thought for a moment then understanding flickered across her face. "Come on, you too, Stoneclaw, we have to go to the ThunderClan camp."

**[x]**

"I'm not coming with you, Ivyfang." Toadstrike's voice was flat and decisive.

"Even though Briarpatch is with them?" Instantly Ivystone knew she had hit a mark. Toadstrike stiffened and glared at Ivyfang.

"I didn't say I'm not going after her, I just said that I not going with _you _or your cats." Before Ivyfang could come up with a response, paw-steps snapped a twig behind her. Ivyfang spun around to see Hollystar approaching them.

"Ivy…fang," Hollystar started, her green eyes narrowed. "You spend as much time here as a ThunderClan cat. How many times do we have to tell you to _stay out?_"

"This is my territory now, Hollystar." Ivyfang responded calmly. "You're lucky we don't force you to leave." She saw Hollystar's eyes widen and knew they were both thinking the same thing. The Nation wouldn't even allow the Clan cats to leave if they tried. Small camps of Nation cats dotted the land around the lake, forcing the Clan-cats to stay in.

"What do you want now, Ivyfang?" Hollystar sighed.

"I want a group of cats." Ivyfang responded immediately.

"You already have a whole Nation," Toadstrike argued, causing Ivyfang to nearly flinch. She had forgotten about the black and white warrior.

"My Nation is to stay here to guard you untrustworthy Clan cats." Ivyfang snapped at him. "You have no choice, Hollystar."

"I will go, Hollystar." A soft voice came from behind Ivyfang. Doveleaf walked in a wide circle around Ivyfang and came to a stop next to Toadstrike. "Briarpatch is my best friend."

"What about your kits?"

"They are nearly weaned. Amberstone already said that if I wanted to go find Briarpatch she would look after them, assuming you would excuse her from warrior duties."

"Hollystar, I will allow you time to discuss this with your Clan-mates." Ivyfang said reluctantly before the conversation could continue. "I will be back by night-fall for your answer. Oh, and there will be a gathering tonight." She nearly forgot to say. Then she turned her back on the surprised Hollystar, her sister, and Toadstrike and left, brushing past a bristling Lionblaze on the way.

**[x]**

**Yeah, so I haven't been working on this lately but I lost my internet so now I'm working on this story in my time. You can expect chapter 4 quickly.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Please read, review, and post suggestions!**

Chapter 4

Doveleaf slowed to a halt behind Lionblaze, panting. She had somehow convinced Hollystar to let her come to this gathering and was surprised by how out of shape she was already.

The gathering party was large; Hollystar had wanted to make sure both the gathering party and the cats staying in camp had enough cats to defend themselves and the elders. It helped that ThunderClan itself was so large now. Large with only three apprentices and three kits, Doveleaf reminded herself. Those three kits were _hers. _She dreaded the day that they were strong enough to be taken by the Nation cats.

Doveleaf looked around, observing each cat as ThunderClan waited for WindClan to cross the tree-bridge first. Hollystar was in the leader, determined with her fluffy fur slicked by running across the open, windy spaces. She couldn't see much of Lionblaze but he looked as straight and strong as ever.

Chestnutpaw was close to Brightheart's side, quivering with anticipation for her first gathering. Wolfpaw was standing next to Snakefur, Lizardtail, and Dewshine, all of them looked excited and a bit nervous. Cinderheart was in between her kits and Lionblaze. Most of the journey to the island she had been with Lionblaze but towards the end she had dropped back to Snakefur and his siblings. On one side of Doveleaf was Icecloud, her fur fluffed out and looking worried. Blossomsun, and Juniperpaw were at the back of the group.

"I've never seen this many cats at a gathering," Icecloud whispered to Doveleaf, her wide eyes on the WindClan cats. Doveleaf noticed for the first time that the WindClan group was also large.

"Come on, ThunderClan." Hollystar called, jumping onto the tree-bridge after the last WindClan cat. By the scents, ShadowClan and WindClan had also arrived.

When ThunderClan pushed into the clearing on the island, the rank of the Fireclaw Nation washed over Doveleaf. At first she thought the Nation cats were there but looking around she saw none. Some of them must have been recently camping here.

"Finally!" Russetstar yowled and leapt onto the leaders tree. Mistystar and Ashstar were already there waiting, quickly followed by Hollystar. All the leaders looked strong and healthy but Mistystar who actually looked frail. Doveleaf had always thought of Mistystar as a young cat but in truth, she had been a warrior when Firestar had come to the forest.

"Would you like to start, Mistystar?" Russetstar asked, instead of immediately announcing first.

"Of course," Mistystar responded, dipping her head. She stood up and lashed her tail, seeming to become sturdier as she began her announcements. "RiverClan regrets to announce the death of two of our cats, Blackclaw and Heavystep. Both gave much to RiverClan and we grieve them. On a lighter note, RiverClan is proud to say that we have two new warriors, Chirpsong and Cliffpelt." Murmurs of approval rose from all the Clans. "Mosspelt and Voletooth have decided to join the elders. Prey is running and RiverClan is well-fed." Mistystar sat back down, nodding to Ashstar to take her place.

"WindClan also has suffered from a death. Tornear watches us from StarClan now. We have three new warriors joining us tonight: Eagletalon, Mottledpelt, and Quailheart. Prey is good." Ashstar finished and Russetstar took her place.

"The battle with the Fireclaw Nation took Cedarheart, Littlesong, and Snowbird away from us, leaving Flamewish as our medicine cat. Wispleaf, Mudriver, Shadowleg, Ospreytalon, and Badgerscream are now warriors." Hollystar stood up last, her eyes sweeping over the Clan cats before starting to speak.

"Like all the Clans, ThunderClan had to deal with deaths in the past moons. Millie died fighting while Longtail, thankfully, died peacefully. With us tonight are our new warriors, Snakefur, Lizardtail, Dewshine, and Amberstone, who could not join us tonight. Prey is running well." Once Hollystar was done; Russetstar stood, said good-bye to the leaders, and left the island with ShadowClan behind her.

**[x]**

Jayfeather was anxious. It was the day after the gathering and the next day was the day that Hollystar would be sending out warriors to go with the Fireclaw Nation to find the missing cats. At the gathering the previous night, no leaders had said that they were missing cats but from what Ivyfang said, cats from all Clans had been taken.

"What's goin' on?" Wolfpaw yawned sleepily, looking up. "I was up all night in the elders den because Sandstorm kept on insisting that the apprentices had left thorns in all the nests. I thought elders were supposed to sleep all the time."

"She just misses being a warrior," Jayfeather told his apprentice distractedly. "She nearly had Chesnutpaw miss training the other day. Berrynose wasn't too happy to be kept waiting."

"Berrynose? Was that the day you made Brightheart stay in camp because of a thorn in her paw?" Wolfpaw asked. Jayfeather nodded in response. It wasn't hard to imagine Berrynose stomping back into the camp after going half-way to the training hollow, only to find out that Chesnutpaw wasn't behind him.

"Wolfpaw, can you sort the juniper berries and throw out the rotting ones? I'm going to go collect more today."

"Of course." Jayfeather heard Wolfpaw leap from his nest and the brush of his fur against the stone as he disappeared into the cleft. "We need marigold, too, we used up the last of it yesterday on Hazeltail's scratch." Wolfpaw called out to him after a moment. After exchanging a few more words, Jayfeather slipped out of the den and into the bright day.

"Jayfeather! Are you going to collect herbs? Can I come with you?" Jayfeather flinched as Larkkit collided with him. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the she-kit running at him.

"Larkkit! Does Doveleaf no you're out here?" Jayfeather asked firmly, he heard the scuff of paws on dirt as an answer.

"Of course she does!" Larkkit said indignantly. Jayfeather couldn't bring himself to believe her and was proven correct a moment later.

"Larkkit, what are you doing out here?" Doveleaf scolded, bounding over to Larkkit.

"I wanted to go help Jayfeather collect herbs!" Larkkit protested, ducking under Jayfeather.

"Kits aren't aloud out of camp, you know that." Doveleaf sighed, lashing her tail.

"But—"

"Doveleaf, I can take her with me. I'm hardly going five rabbit hops from camp. I'll bring her back after I got marigold."

Doveleaf hesitated. "Well…As long as you don't go any farther."

"I thought kits weren't aloud out of camp!" Larkkit spoke up, sounding completely confused.

"Hollystar won't mind since you are with me. Now come on." Jayfeather led the way to the camp entrance, Larkkit stumbling close on his heels.

"Did you ever leave camp before you were apprenticed?" Larkkit asked, trying to stay beside Jayfeather.

"Yes. When Hollystar, Lionblaze and I were kits we tracked a fox."

"Wow! _Lionblaze _did that? But he's such a grump!" Jayfeather had to allow a small chuckle at Larkkit's exclamation.

"Yes, now, don't stray." Jayfeather ordered, ducking through the entrance tunnel and out into the forest.

"Wow." Larkkit said again, not paying attention and crashing into Jayfeather. "It's so _big._"

"What where you're going." Jayfeather hissed, stepping to the side. "And this is only a small section of the forest."

"Where's the lake?" Larkkit asked, unfazed by Jayfeather's hiss of annoyance.

"That way," He told her, flicking his tail in the direction of the lake.

"How can you tell? Since you know, blind." Larkkit didn't hesitate to bring up that Jayfeather was blind, unlike her siblings.

"I don't need to see to know things. For instance, I know a mouse just ran across the path ahead. _And _I know you're trying to bat at my tail." He added, lifting his tail out of reach.

"Oh." Larkkit muttered and the small sounds ceased.

Jayfeather halted, opening his mouth and drawing in the scents. "This is it." He said, taking another paw-step and crouching next to the marigold.

"This?" Larkkit asked, coming closer to Jayfeather. "I thought it would be farther from camp." She sounded disappointed.

"I _said _it was close to camp," Jayfeather reminded her.

"I know I thought you were just, you know, saying that." Larkkit sighed and then almost instantly brightened again. "Can I help?"

"Just stay there," Jayfeather growled between his teeth, _and shut up! _Quickly, Jayfeather nipped the stalks of the marigold and before long he had a pile of leaves.

"Comf ohn." He said around a mouthful of leaves and beckoned with his tail.

"Thank you, Jayfeather!" Larkkit purred once they got back into the camp. Without waiting for another word, the tiny she-kit darted off the nursery and the waiting Doveleaf. Already Jayfeather could hear Hailkit's jealous remarks and Morningkit's curious questions.

"Back already?" Wolfpaw asked, look at Jayfeather when he entered the den.

"Yes, I could only get the marigold at the time because I took Larkkit with me," Jayfeather spat the leaves onto the den floor, near Wolfpaw. "I'm going back out for the juniper berries."

**[x]**

Doveleaf had Larkkit nearly pinned to the floor as she groomed her kits' pelt. "You hardly went anywhere and your coat is a mess!" She growled between licks. Finally Larkkit squirmed away and was immediately pounced on by Hailkit.  
"Doveleaf, Hollystar wants to speak with you," Amberstone told Doveleaf, ducking into the nursery. "I'll keep an eye on your kits." Nearly immediately the ginger she-cat went over to a nest and lay in it, her eyes on the kits. Even though Amberstone wasn't a queen, she had taken to sleeping in the nursery with Doveleaf ever since Briarstorm disappeared.

"Thanks, Amberstone," Doveleaf slipped out of the den and made her way over to Hollystar's den, dodging Juniperpaw and Chestnutpaw along the way.

"Doveleaf, come in." Hollystar called as soon as Doveleaf's paws sounded outside her den. Hollystar's den was dark but comfortable, a layer of sand underpaw.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Doveleaf responded, a bit unsure of whether to sit or stay standing.

"Yes." Hollystar padded out of the shadows accompanied by a tabby and white she-cat that Doveleaf hadn't scent.

"Hello, sister," Ivyfang greeted lazily, her expression cold.

"Hello, Ivyfang," Doveleaf growled back, narrowing her eyes.

"Aw, such a bad welcoming. I'm hurt." Ivyfang pulled back her lips, revealing the glint of teeth in the semi-darkness. That cheeky kit! She acted like she owned ThunderClan!

"Enough. Doveleaf, you will be going on the journey tomorrow with Lionblaze, Toadstrike, and Wolfpaw, understand?" Doveleaf's eyes narrowed further and stayed on Ivyfang.

"Who else is going?"

"Ivyfang and Slate. You will _not _argue with them and they will provide the best protection they are able of." Hollystar's tone was harsh and commanding, very unlike her.

"We won't _need _protection but very well."

"I don't understand why Toadstrike is going, though. Of what use will he be?" Ivyfang complained, scoring her claws against the stone.

"Toadstrike is Briarpatch's mate. His experience and determination will prove helpful."

"Are you sure it's not because you _like _Toadstrike, Ivyfang?" Doveleaf taunted and Ivyfang flinched. "After all, it's not like you want to see Briarpatch and Toadstrike reunited."

Ivyfang hissed and suddenly she was flying at Doveleaf, her claws outstretched. Doveleaf, who had been expecting that, dodged neatly to the side. Ivyfang went skidding.

"Stop!" Hollystar snarled, leaping between Ivyfang and Doveleaf. Ivyfang looked as if she would attack Hollystar but after a long moment she nodded and her fur flattened.

"You will leave at dawn and you will _not _fight on your journey."

**[x]**

**Not much happened in this chapter except for the gathering and the sibling rivalry between Doveleaf and Ivystone/Ivyfang. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"These taste disgusting." Doveleaf complained, swiping her tongue over her lips to remove the last of the herb juices.

"These are _nothing_, sister." Ivyfang smirked and stretched.

"Really? I was so sure I saw you flinch when you ate yours."

"Did not!" Ivyfang snarled, glaring at Doveleaf.

"Did to—" Doveleaf cut off at a glare from Hollystar.

"What did you say were in these?" Slate asked uneasily, prodding the herbs. Jayfeather quickly told him again, rolling his sightless blue eyes. Once Slate finally ate his herbs, Hollystar observed the traveling cats and nodded.

"Very well, I guess you're ready to go," Hollystar consented, nodding again. Wolfpaw's siblings, Doveleaf's kits, and Cinderheart pushed out of the gathered cats to say good-bye to their kin before being pushed back by Thornclaw.

"May StarClan light your path!" Brightheart purred softly, her single good eye flickering about.

"And yours! Be good and listen to Amberstone, my kits." Doveleaf gave each of her three kits a final lick and bounded after the rest of the traveling cats.

"My paw hurts!" Wolfpaw whimpered, sitting down and rasping his tongue over his paw.

"Keep up you fur-ball, or else we're leaving you behind!" Ivyfang snapped over her shoulder without slowing down. They had already been traveling since near sun-high and Doveleaf was sure that all of the cats were getting tired, even if they didn't show it.

"No, we aren't," Doveleaf reassured Wolfpaw and examined the toms paw. It was swollen from when he had stepped on a stone earlier. "Any herbs around?"

Wolfpaw opened his jaws and took in a deep breath. "Borage!" He purred, his eyes snapping open. Lionblaze was also scenting the air.

"I'll get it," The deputy bounded off, returning soon with a few large leaves in his jaws. He dropped them in front of Wolfpaw. The medicine cat apprentice muttered his thanks and chewed up a leaf, spitting it out onto his paw.

"Can I have some, too?" Toadstrike asked, holding up a paw. "My pads are getting rubbed raw from these rocks." Wolfpaw nodded and spread the paste on Toadstrike's paw pads then Ivystone's and Lionblaze's too. The juices immediately cooled Doveleaf's pads and provided sweet relief from the soreness. Neither Ivyfang nor Slate wanted any.

Lionblaze looked at the sky then back at the cats. "Let's keep traveling. When we find somewhere to shelter for the night we'll stop." He decided, ignoring Ivyfang's annoyed hiss.

Before long they came to a deep slope in the ground, surrounded by sparse bush. At least it would give them shelter, Doveleaf thought, curling up next to Toadstrike and Wolfpaw. They were all too tired to even hunt.

Doveleaf woke up to a small object bouncing off her side with a _thud. _She blinked open her eyes to see a mouse before her. Slate and Ivyfang, who Doveleaf figured threw the mouse at her, were already sharing a rabbit. They had formed a small pile of fresh-kill.

"Wake up," She nudged Lionblaze, then Wolfpaw and Toadstrike. Doveleaf wished she could share a meal with her sister but pushed that thought away. Ivyfang had _betrayed _her.

"Want to share?" Wolfpaw asked, jerking Doveleaf away from her thoughts about Ivyfang. The young gray tom was looking up at her with a squirrel at his paws.

"Sure," Doveleaf purred in relief. They quickly diminished the squirrel and buried the bones.

"I could sleep for a moon." Wolfpaw yawned, stretching out on his side.

"No you don't!" Lionblaze poked Wolfpaw with a claw, licking his lips from his meal. "We've got to get going. We should reach the mountains by sun-down."

"More like by sun-high." Slate broke in, watching Lionblaze with challenge flickering in his eyes.

"You've been to the mountains before?" Lionblaze asked in surprise. His only answer was an unwavering stare. "Okay then, sun-high."

The Clan-cats waited for Ivyfang and Slate to take the lead before dropping in behind.

**[x]**

"Shouldn't we have found some cats by now?" Wolfpaw asked, restraining a huge yawn.

"Normally, yes, but the tribe no long exists, according to what Stormfur said…" Lionblaze sighed, looking farther up the path.

"Who's Stormfur?" Wolfpaw asked, dodging a sharp, pointy rock.

Lionblaze quickly recounted the story about Stormfur, finishing with, "Him and Brook left the Clan about the time when you were born. I wonder how they are doing, their kits, too."

"Why don't you come with us and ask them?" A voice came from Doveleaf's side. Doveleaf jerked her head but saw nothing. A moment later a lithe shape appeared, muddy brown. As the cat grew closer, with other cats on her heels, Doveleaf saw her fur wasn't muddy brown, it _was _brown.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze asked, his fur fluffing up.

"Ridge of Sharp Stones, but you can call me Ridge. I am from the Tribe of Rushing Water. And you are Lionblaze, yes?" Ridge asked, taking another step forward. The cats surrounding her all had mud on their pelts, too.

Lionblaze nodded, his eyes sweeping across the cats. They landed on a large tom. "Hello, Talon."

"Greetings, Lionblaze," The tom—Talon—stepped closer and extended a paw in a gesture odd to Doveleaf. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"So? Will you come with us?" Ridge asked before more conversation could pursue.

"Where? We were told that the Tribe was finished."

Ridge stepped forward, glowering. If her pelt wasn't slicked with mud, Doveleaf was sure she would be bristling. "The Tribe is _not _finished." She growled. "We will take you to our cave, obviously."

"Very well, then." Lionblaze consented after a nod from Ivyfang.

Ridge nodded in approval. "Storm, please take the lead." Storm nodded and the rest of the cats filed behind him. To Doveleaf's surprise, Ridge wasn't in the front, as she seemed to be the one in charge. Instead she dropped back to walk beside Doveleaf.

"What is your name?" She asked, her voice sounding livelier then it had before.

"Doveleaf." Doveleaf responded hesitantly.

"Welcome, Doveleaf. Are you a prey-hunter or a cave-guard?" The question caught Doveleaf off guard but she remembered the stories about the Tribe.

"Neither, I'm a warrior."

"Of course, I forgot that you Clan cats didn't split your duties." Ridge said, her sentence never breaking as she leapt over a rock.

"Are you a—a prey-hunter or cave-guard?"

"Neither," Ridge said proudly. "I was originally going to be a prey-hunter but the Tribe of Endless Hunting chose me to be the Healer. I trained under the previous Healer and now I'm the Healer."

"Wow." Doveleaf whispered. She knew that the Healers were both the medicine cat and leader of the Tribe. "Must be a lot of work."

"It certainly is." Ridge slowed to a stop. "We're here. Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Doveleaf."

Doveleaf watched the Tribe cats disappear behind a waterfall and into the dark. "We have to go…back there?"

"Don't worry," Lionblaze looked over his shoulder. "You'll be fine, just don't slip." Doveleaf nodded, gulping, and soon Ridge disappeared behind the water. It was her turn. When she stepped forward, she was hugging the cold stone wall, not wanting to be anywhere close to the cascade of water. As promised, the trail quickly ended, opening up to a huge cave.

"This is your camp?" She heard Wolfpaw ask loudly. Most of the heads in the cave turned to see the speaker of the voice.

"Of course, where else would our camp be?" Ridge asked, as if she were stating the obvious. "Splash will show you where you can sleep." She flicked her tail at an approaching light brown tabby she-cat.

"Greetings, Splash, do you remember me?" Lionblaze stepped forward, his eyes glittering.

"Yes," Splash meowed after a moment, studying Lionblaze. "You're Lionpaw."

"I'm Lionblaze now."

"It's nice to see you again, Lionblaze. The Tribe will never forget your contribution to defeating the rogues."

"That's actually why we're here. Have there been signs of any rogues? Different rogues then before." Lionblaze pressed. Doveleaf saw Slate and Ivyfang bristle to be called rogues but they stayed smart and held their tongues.

"Yes…" Splash answered reluctantly. "We caught their scent a few sunrises ago, headed toward the far side of the mountain. They obviously knew where they were going." Doveleaf met Toadstrike's eyes in dismay. The far side of the mountain! That would take _days _to travel to. They didn't have days!

"Will you be able to lead us there?" Lionblaze asked, his pelt raising slightly in excitement.

"Screech and Splash will be able to, along with Talon." Ridge meowed, returning to the Clan cats. She had removed the mud from her fur and Doveleaf could see that she was a brown tabby, her fur smooth against her sides even without the mud. She looked much, much younger, too, hardly older then Doveleaf.

"A guard won't be necessary, we can take care of ourselves." Lionblaze reassured her.

"I'm sure that's true but neither Screech nor Splash are used to not having a cave-guard with them. No doubt you will appreciate the extra paws, too." Ridge said, her voice soft and unwavering at the same time. "There are also two other cats who would like to join you'll group, if you allow then."

"Stormfur! Brook!" Lionblaze's eyes stretched wide. "Of course they can come with us."

"Stormfur? Isn't that a Clan name?" Toadstrike whispered in Doveleaf's ear. Doveleaf let out a purr of amusement.

"Of course, you mouse-brain, don't you remember any of the stories the elders told you as a kit?" Doveleaf laughed, "Stormfur went on the Great Journey. And you were older then I was when Stormfur and Brook came back to the Clan after the Tribe was destroyed…for a while, at least."

"Oh yeah…I remember that." Toadstrike mewed, looking embarrassed. Toms could be such mouse-brains!

"Then it's settled. You will start at dawn, after a good night of rest." Ridge waved her tail. "We'll eat then after that, I'd like you, Lionblaze, to come with me and tell me the full story." Lionblaze acknowledged that with a dip of his head.

**[x]**

Ivyfang crouched down across from Slate, her amber eyes flickering around the Tribe cats distrustfully. The Clan cats were sharing prey with the Tribe cats, chatting with them as if they had been friends their whole life. Slate and Ivyfang were staying apart, though. They didn't want any of the Tribe cats recognizing Slate.

"I can't believe the Tribe survived when the Nation attacked." Slate muttered in Ivyfang's ear, to low for any cat to hear. Ivyfang blinked sympathetically.

"The good part is that if the Nation had decided they liked this territory, they would never have come to the lake and we would never have met."

"Yes, we would never have ruined the life of the Clan cats, or your life." Slate laughed bitterly. "But I'm glad that we met. Go ahead and finish the rabbit, I'm full." Slate nudged the rabbit towards Ivyfang.

"Thanks," She murmured before wolfing down the rest of the rabbit. "Let's get some sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow." She yawned, leading the way over to the two nests that Splash had pointed out. She took the one farthest from the Clan-cats and Slate curled up in the same hollow.

That night, Ivyfang slept without a dream. Perhaps she was too far away from Tigerstar for him to bother her.

Ivyfang woke up to the strong scent of mouse twitching her nose. Slate was standing in front of her with the mouse at his paws. "Time to wake up," He nudged the mouse closer to her.

"Thanks," Ivyfang purred, standing up and stretching. "Do you want to share?"

"No," Slate meowed then went on, a bit guiltily, "I've already had mine."

"When you're done we're going to be on our way," Lionblaze growled, standing over her and Slate. Without waiting, the golden tom spun on a paw and bounded away.

"I thought _we _were in charge," Ivyfang hissed in annoyance. Slate didn't respond, he just lapped his tongue over her shoulder. Muttering under her breath, Ivyfang quickly ate the mouse.

Ivyfang and Slate were padding at the back of the group, their pelts brushing. Ivyfang looked up at the sky, the sun was rising and the last stars were disappearing. _StarClan, protect us. _Instantly Ivyfang flinched. She hadn't prayed to StarClan since she had joined the Fireclaw Nation. It felt comforting. _Protect us and keep us safe. Let everyone return home, please. _She continued after a moment and felt her spirits rise when she was done. Even if StarClan didn't feel that she was worth protecting they would most certainly protect Doveleaf, Lionblaze, Toadstrike, and Wolfpaw.

**[x]**

**Another chapter up! Please review and keeping waiting for the next one. Internets still down so I'm spending a lot of time righting these and I'm going to upload them once I get my internet back.**


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doveleaf bounded beside Toadstrike, their fur brushing from time to time. The air sparked with the urgency they all felt. Ivyfang and Slate had began the journey from the cave in the pack of the group, now they raced ahead, faster then the Clan-cats and less tired.

"Let's rest and eat." Lionblaze panted, slowing to a halt. Ivyfang and Slate exchanged an annoyed glance and shot off. Doveleaf thought they were going on without the Clan-cats but they were going in the opposite direction.

"Let's hunt then," Doveleaf sighed and padded to the Clan-cats' left where sparse trees were. "I smell rabbit!" Doveleaf hissed at Lionblaze and dropped into a crouch. She began to stalk forward but Lionblaze barred her way.

"Wait." He breathed, his eyes focused on the rabbit. Doveleaf's claws itched to run forward but she held herself still as a rock, watching the rabbit hungrily. Then a shadow fell over them, followed by a flapping. Doveleaf's eyes darted up to see a huge bird above her and Lionblaze. Was it going to attack them?

Lionblaze had seen the bird too but did nothing but a small shake of his head and pressing his belly closer to the ground. Doveleaf saw why. His golden pelt stuck out like a daisy in the snow while Doveleaf's gray fur blended in perfectly.

The bird dived at the rabbit. _It was going to take their meal!_ Doveleaf thought as the eagles' talon clasp the rabbit. She was about to go attack it, no matter what Lionblaze said, when Lionblaze shot forward and leapt at the eagle. He fastened his claws and teeth into the bird that let out an outraged squawk, trying to fly away. Lionblaze didn't let go and the bird began to falter from his great weight. Doveleaf hesitated and then leapt at the eagle, nearly missing. The weight of two cats was too much for it and it came crashing down. Lionblaze immediately dispatched it.

"Why didn't you let go after it dropped the rabbit?" Doveleaf snapped, shaking her ruffled fur. She looked up to see that Lionblaze's whiskers were twitching in amusement.

"Because, now we have the rabbit _and _the eagle. It is the tribes' way of hunting." Lionblaze meowed, prodding the eagle with a forepaw.

"Oh. When did you learn it?"

"Last time I was here." Lionblaze responded, picking up the eagle in his jaws and signaling for Doveleaf to pick up the rabbit. Together the two cats made their way back to Toadstrike and Wolfpaw.

"Wow, nice catch!" Toadstrike yowled his greeting.

"Thanks, we couldn't have gotten the eagle were it not for Doveleaf." Lionblaze purred, blinking warmly at Doveleaf.

"How is your paw?" Doveleaf asked Toadstrike. Toadstrike and Wolfpaw had stayed behind when Toadstrike stepped on a stone.

"Good as new," Toadstrike pressed his paw onto the ground. "I managed to catch this skimpy mouse afterward," He nodded towards a mouse a fox-length away. Ivyfang and Slate returned soon after, each with two small rabbits in their jaws.

"Slate uncovered a rabbit burrow," Ivyfang greeted, dropping her two rabbits. She was acting more like Doveleaf's sister again then she had in a long time.

By the time everyone except Lionblaze was done eating, Ivyfang was curled up next to Slate, her bright eyes watching every movement of the Clan-cats. Doveleaf was stretched out not far from Wolfpaw and Toadstrike.

"Toadstrike, lets put some more dock on your paw before we go, then we can wrap it in this cobweb. We don't know when we'll find dock again." Wolfpaw mewed to Toadstrike. When the black and white tom grunted his approval, Wolfpaw started spreading more of the dock juices on Toadstrike's paw. Wolfpaw finished his task the same time Lionblaze finished eating, swiping his tongue over his lips.

"The Tribe cats are back!" Slate yowled. "About time, too!" Doveleaf sighed, annoyed by the toms rudeness. He was much like Berrynose, she thought. Stormfur, Brook, Splash, Screech, and Talon had traveled ahead to investigate a path that could work as a shortcut. The problem was that most of the year snow lay on the ground and at times it was impassable. Rather then loose a day all of them checking it out, only the Tribe cats had gone. They could move much faster in the mountains.

"Can we take the path?" Lionblaze asked, sitting up.

"Yes," Talon purred, lashing his tail. "It will be cold and the snow on the ground is thick but the cats you are seeking did not travel that way. We will be able to gain at least a day."

"Is the path difficult?"

"No," Stormfur spoke now. "There are many rocks going up to the path and that will take time but after those rocks there are little on the trail."

"Good. We saved food for you so we could get started right away." Lionblaze swept his tail towards the makeshift fresh-kill pile.

"Thank you," Talon dipped his head and the tribe cats moved forward, taking a piece of prey and sharing it with another cat. Before long they were all done eating.

"Lead the way," Lionblaze nodded to Talon.

**[x]**

"It's really cold up here," Doveleaf whispered to Toadstrike, thankful for her thick fur. Toadstrike and Slate were the unluckiest of the cats, both with thin fur.

"We will reach a cave soon," Brook reassured, glancing over her shoulder at the two warriors. "It will be warmer in there, especially with all us cats."

Brook was right, not long after Talon halted in front of a small opening in the rock. He kicked a stone inside, scented the air and waited. Nothing. "Come on," He called over his shoulder, ducking into the den. Once they were inside, the air was certainly warmer, getting warmer every moment by the hot breath of the cats.

"What's this?" Wolfpaw asked, bending over something in the center of the cave. "It smells like fire."

"Two-legs used this den for a camp sometimes, we believe. Stories said that they would huddle around this spot in the center of the den, it contains fire. It hasn't been used for seasons, though, so we have no way to no that these stories are real or not. Except this circle." Talon said, standing next to Wolfpaw. "Now let's sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

The Clan and Tribe cats slept together, closely packed for warmth. "Sleep over there and you will surely freeze," Talon had told Slate and Ivyfang. They had ignored him, telling him that they would be fine. But when Doveleaf woke in the middle of the night with a warm tabby shape slumbering next to her, she knew Ivyfang and Slate had moved to join the rest of the cats. She fell asleep peacefully, her sister sleeping next to her for the first time in moons.

**[x]**

Briarpatch whimpered and then winced, expecting another blow from Streamfang. Luckily the spotted she-cat was asleep, somewhere.

"You okay, Briarpatch?" A black she-cat whispered to Briarpatch, looking on in concern.

"I guess so, Opalpaw, just hungry and hurting." Briarpatch mewed back softly, twitching her tail. The tip of her tail hurt and was infected, even though she had been trying to keep it clean.

"There are herbs outside this cave but Streamfang won't let us leave," Pricklepaw fretted, wiggling closer to Briarpatch. Briarpatch licked the young she-cats' shoulder soothingly.

"We'll get out of here soon, Pricklepaw," Briarpatch promised the medicine cat apprentice, curling up a bit more.

"Not without herbs," Pricklepaw said, nodding to Mallowbelly. The gray she-cat was curled up next to Opalpaw, shivering. Pricklepaw had managed to sneak some marigold on her wounds before they left the lake territory but Mallowbelly had come down with a fever and had infected wounds.

"I can get anywhere once I'm out of this dump," Mallowbelly rasped, blinking open her dull eyes.

"I have some left-over water you can have, Mallowbelly." Meadowpaw of WindClan offered, nudging a clump of moss closer to Mallowbelly.

"Thanks, Meadowpaw." Mallowbelly licked up the drops of water, wincing at it's taste. When she pulled away, Pricklepaw lifted the bundle of moss and dabbed Mallowbelly's forehead with it.

"Thanks, Pricklepaw, for everything." Mallowbelly whispered, laying her head down and closing her eyes again.

"Why did they take you, Briarpatch?" Opalpaw asked Briarpatch, her pale honey colored eyes stretched wide.

"I think they were thinking I was a queen," Briarpatch told her. "I was watching Doveleaf's kits in the nursery while Doveleaf went to speak to Hollystar."

"Oh. They took me when I was hunting by the border. I had just escaped from Scorchwhisker and thought I would do some hunting without him telling me what to do better." Opalpaw explained, and then added with a sigh, "I wish I had just stayed with him. A world full of Scorchwhisker's lectures would be better then this."

"I agree," Pricklepaw put in. "I was out with Mallowbelly. It was her first trip out of camp since she broke her leg and Willowshine wanted me to go with her to watch her and make sure she wasn't hurting."

"Since everyone is sharing, I was down at the lake collecting water for Kestrelwing." Meadowpaw meowed softly, scuffing her paws. Of all the cats, Meadowpaw was the quietest, keeping to herself for the most part.

A shadow fell across the cramped cave. "You were _all _so easy to catch, too." Streamfang snarled coldly, crossing the distance in a few paces. She kicked two pieces of prey at them, both mice and not enough to comfortably feed a cat per mouse, and there were five of them. "Eat; you'll need your strength for what's ahead."

"Yes, because this will _really _give us the strength we need." Briarpatch growled, shooting a disgusted look at the mice. A large feather clung to one of Streamfang's paws, certain to have belonged to a large bird. Briarpatch realized this as Streamfang's paw flashed out and caught the side of her face.

"If you want us to be at full strength then you'll need to let me get some herbs for Mallowbelly and Briarpatch," Pricklepaw said carefully. Streamfang turned to glare at the apprentice for a moment before raising her paw. To Briarpatch's admiration, Pricklepaw didn't flinch. To all their surprise, Streamfang didn't hit Pricklepaw and she nodded.

"Very well. Come with me and try to get the herbs you need. _Only _you, you will be under guard." Streamfang said slowly, as if speaking to an unresponsive kit.

"Thank you, Streamfang." Pricklepaw dipped her head. At Streamfang's gesture she stood up and followed Streamfang.

As soon as they left, Briarpatch started dividing up the prey, putting Mallowbelly's and Pricklepaw's share to the side for later. They all finished their prey in a few heartbeats as there wasn't much to eat. A shadow cast the cave into darkness once more and Briarpatch looked up, expecting to see Streamfang and Pricklepaw but instead saw Pebble, Streamfang's daughter. Pebble cast a nervous glance over her shoulder before tossing a warm shape to the cats.

"It's a rabbit, eat it quick." She hissed and was about to step away but Briarpatch stopped her.

"Thanks but…why, Pebble?" She asked, feeling the need to know the answer. Pebble hesitated and looked at Briarpatch, cold blue eyes meeting amber. Briarpatch swore she saw Pebble's gaze soften.

"Because ThunderClan trusted me and my mother. Because we betrayed them. Because…I betrayed Thistleheart." Pebble said softly.

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I did." Pebble shook herself and her eyes grew hard again. "Eat the rabbit. You will need your strength, like Streamfang said. You will need your strength to survive."


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Briarpatch stared in shock at where Pebble had stood heartbeats before then pushed it out of her mind.

"Looks like we get more to eat!" Opalpaw purred, flexing her claws.

"Yes…" Briarpatch turned back to the rabbit and divided it up. Each cat had a much larger share then they had with the mouse. Mallowbelly woke up and gratefully snapped up her food.

"Was that Pebble I saw leaving?" Pricklepaw asked, slipping into the den.

"Yes, eat your prey quick before Streamfang comes in." Briarpatch shoved the prey at Pricklepaw. Pricklepaw blinked in surprise but didn't question, instead she just gulped down her food. Briarpatch knew that if Streamfang saw the extra meat there would be trouble.

"I got some herbs," Pricklepaw meowed brightly, sniffing at some leaves. "Briarpatch, put this on your wounds." She dropped some leaves in front of Briarpatch. "It's not marigold but it has the same taste and look. Just chew it up and smear it on the wounds, make sure you put it on firmly so it stays." Briarpatch nodded and did as Pricklepaw said. The relief to her wounds was instantaneous.

**[x]**

The next day, Briarpatch woke up to a pile of mice and a rabbit in front of her. Her eyes widened in wonder.

"Some cat decided I had to give each of you your own prey today." Streamfang growled, flicking her paw and sending the prey flying. "Eat, we're leaving at sun-high."

"Where are we going?" Briarpatch asked, pulling herself up.

Streamfang looked at her suspiciously. "The ruby pools," She said reluctantly, flexing her claws. "And then we'll go to our final destination from there." Without another word, Streamfang spun and stalked from the den.

Sighing, Briarpatch plucked up a mouse and trailed its tail over Opalpaw's nose. The black she-cat sneezed and opened her eyes. Her eyes rounded at the sight of the mouse.

"It's all yours." Briarpatch told Opalpaw, dropping the mouse. The talking had woken up the other cats and soon the pile of fresh-kill was gone. Each cat had eaten more then they had the past days combined. With another sigh, Briarpatch filled in all the cats on what Streamfang had told her.

"The ruby pools?" Mallowbelly asked, looking confused. Pricklepaw's herbs had done well and the she-cats' eyes were bright, her pelt looked shinier, and she was acting more normal.

Briarpatch shrugged. "That's all she would tell me. We just have to be ready."

"Yes, so go back to sleep, Mallowbelly, and get completely better," Pricklepaw ordered, her voice sharp.

"You were such a kind, quiet kit." Mallowbelly said, glaring at Pricklepaw half-heartedly.

"Well she's still kind, just not very quiet." Opalpaw purred, flicking Pricklepaw's shoulder with her tail.

"You think I'm kind, do you?" Pricklepaw asked, turning towards Opalpaw. With a purr she jumped at Opalpaw, sending the black she-cat tumbling into Briarpatch.

"Hey, now!" Briarpatch hissed in surprise, rolling away. "This cave is only so big."

"Sorry, Briarpatch," Pricklepaw meowed, not looking sorry at all. "And I meant what I said, Mallowbelly."

"Yes, o' wise medicine cat," Mallowbelly muttered, curling up. She closed her eyes and a moment later her breaths slowed with sleep.

"We should all get more rest," Briarpatch said, yawning. The meal had left her sleepy and she saw Opalpaw's eyes drooping.

"I'll join you in a while, I want to look over the herbs," Pricklepaw crouched over the herbs, nosing them delicately.

"I'll stay up with you for a bit, Pricklepaw," Meadowpaw offered, padding softly over to the medicine cat apprentice. Pricklepaw said something else but Briarpatch was already drifting off into sleep and made no sense of Pricklepaw's words.

**[x]**

Doveleaf dragged at the back of the group, panting. Toadstrike was just ahead of her, muttering a few words or glancing over his shoulder encouragingly from time to time.

"Hurry up, you feather-brain!" Ivyfang called back from the front of the cats.

"Feather-brain yourself!" Doveleaf yowled back. "I'll take as much time as I want." But as she said that she reluctantly picked up her speed until she was next to Toadstrike.

"Shush, all of you. Or else Ivyfang's cats will hear us. Unless that's what you want, of course," Lionblaze hissed dryly.

"Believe me, Lionblaze, these are no cats of mine," Ivyfang growled at the deputy.

"But they are your cats, Ivyfang. You are their leader—huntress. They are your responsibility. It's your fault that the cats got kidnapped. You should have just led the Nation away when you became huntress so none of us would ever have to see you again. Now, if Briarpatch or any other cat gets injured or killed, it will be _completely your fault._" Doveleaf spat at her sister, letting her anger spill out. Ivyfang looked stunned for a moment then turned and moved away. No reply, Doveleaf thought rather smugly.

"_Doveleaf," _Lionblaze snapped, lashing his tail. "Stop wasting your breath and let's _go."_

"Yes, Lionblaze," Doveleaf meowed, bounding after him with Toadstrike a heartbeat ahead then under her breath muttered, "But crow-food is still too good for her."

Toadstrike, hearing, slowed a bit to run at Doveleaf's side. "She's your sister, don't forget that." The black and white tom murmured.

"She betrayed me," Doveleaf whimpered back. "She was my sister…now I don't know what she is."

"She'll always be your sister, Doveleaf." Toadstrike insisted, slowing himself a bit to talk easier. "One day she will be bound to realize that too, no matter where she thinks her home is. She will need your forgiveness."

"When did you get so wise, Toadstrike?" Doveleaf asked, swiping at Toadstrike. Oops, she tripped. Secretly she wished that the day Toadstrike spoke of would come soon. She wanted her sister back as much—no, more then she wanted Briarpatch back. She wanted to hunt with her sister and race into battle next to her sister again. Truthfully, it was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten stupid and thought joining the Fireclaw Nation would save her sister then they wouldn't be in the mess. It would be Ivy_stone _she would be speaking to right now.

"I've had a lot of time to think," Toadstrike laughed softly. "At one point I thought Ivyfang, when we were new warriors, would be the right mate for me. Now I know there is no cat I would ever want to be with but Briarpatch. Do you feel that way with Snakefur?" Doveleaf nodded, her heart warming at the thought of her mate. "I was surprised that you would have kits so soon, though. I thought you would want to be a warrior longer," Toadstrike continued.

"I've wanted kits…" Doveleaf tried to think of when she had started to want kits. "Well, for a long time. I love watching them grow and though I dislike being stuck in the nursery, I can't tear myself away from them."

"I hope me and Briarpatch have kits one day," Toadstrike whispered, so low that Doveleaf almost missed it. So Toadstrike did want kits! Doveleaf would have to tell Briarpatch once they got out of this mess. "We better keep up," Toadstrike said louder, lengthening his stride to catch up with the rest of the cats.

**[x]**

They had been walking since sun-high and it felt nice to not be running…except for the rocks. Talon said they were at the end of trail and would be deposited near a cave where they could spend the night. Now they had to clamber over and squeeze around huge rocks in the trail, leaving Doveleaf ruffled and it felt like her claws were being torn out.

"Fox-dung!" Ivyfang shrieked from ahead, balancing on three paws. Slate nosed her raised paw.

"Just a snagged claw," He reassured, "Lick it." Ivyfang reluctantly did so and after a few moments tested her paw on the ground.

"Much better, thanks," She purred, pressing against Slate and twining her tail with his. The time the snagged claw had taken had allowed the rest of the cats to catch up with Slate and Ivyfang. Even the Tribe cats were starting to droop from weariness. They were good at crossing the mountains but they weren't used to running most of the day and then climbing rocks.

"Take a few moments to catch your breath," Talon panted before Ivyfang and Slate could start going again. Happy to oblige, Ivyfang flopped on her side on top of one of the flatter rocks, Slate laying at her side. Doveleaf sat down next to the same rock, leaning against it. It didn't take the Tribe cats long to catch their breath and soon Screech and Splash were padding away. Stormfur and Brook were talking quietly to Lionblaze and Talon. Not long after, Splash and Screech returned.

"We found water!" Splash called, waving her tail.

"Come on, then," Lionblaze ordered, following Talon while Stormfur and Brook stayed beside him.

It didn't take long to reach the water and they only had to scramble over one boulder. When Doveleaf saw it, it was just about the best thing she had ever seen in the world. She stumbled to the water and immediately began lapping it up, nearly falling in her haste. Out of the corner of her eye, Doveleaf saw Ivyfang put her paw in the water. Her snagged claw was probably bothering her.

"Drink," Screech ordered Slate and Ivyfang who weren't drinking.

"We aren't thirsty," Slate insisted.

"In the mountains you must drink when you find water now drink!" Talon growled forcefully. Slate and Ivyfang hesitated then stepped forward and lapped at the water.

** [x]**

It hadn't taken them long to reach the Ruby Pools. Streamfang and Spruce had shoved them along any time they stumbled, forcing them to go faster.

"Let me put herbs on Mallowbelly's wounds," Pricklepaw pleaded as they passed a clump of plants.

Streamfang glared at her. "Fine. We'll take the time to hunt." She growled, unsheathing her claws. She focused her eyes on all the Clan-cats in turn. "Don't you dare try to run while your hunting, my cats will just track you down and kill you." Then Streamfang spun on a paw and stalked away towards a crevice in the rock.

"Let's see what we can get," Briarpatch sighed as Pricklepaw examined the herbs she had found and Mallowbelly waited uncomfortably. The Clan-cats split up except for Meadowpaw who stayed near Briarpatch, her hazy blue eyes were huge.

"I missed Vinepaw and Acornpaw and Wildstorm and my parents." Meadowpaw whimpered, taking a step closer to Briarpatch.

"I know, I miss my kin and friends too," Briarpatch sympathized, leaning over and rasping her tongue between Meadowpaw's ears. Being from different Clans didn't matter anymore. At first it had caused prickly, awkward silences but now they were like they were all from the same Clan. "We'll be home soon, Meadowpaw, I'll ma—" Briarpatch was interrupted by sounds of a scuffle and yowling.

"Get your paws off of me you filthy crow-food eater!" A cat yowled, not one that Briarpatch recognized. Meadowpaw's ears twitched and suddenly the black she-cat became tense.

"Eagletalon!" She shrieked, bounding forward suddenly. She collided with another black she-cat and the two cats went tumbling. "Quailheart!" She gasped, purring. Briarpatch's eyes flickered around and saw that Streamfang had a gray and white tom, who she recognized at Eagletalon, pinned down. The black she-cat, Quailheart, had her fluffy tail curled protectively around Meadowpaw.

"Spruce, get over here," Streamfang snapped, leaping off of Eagletalon. The spotted she-cat shoved Eagletalon to the now gathered group of Clan-cats. "If any of them get away I'll shred you and feed you to the birds." She snarled when the massive black tom stalked over to her. Spruce dipped in head in consent, herding the cats against a stone wall. He flicked his tail for Moss and Pebble to help him. Briarpatch glared at Spruce and pointedly turned her back to the Nation cats, beckoning the other cats to gather closer.

"Eagletalon, what are you doing here?" Meadowpaw asked. The excitement of seeing her Clan-mates had faded and left the black apprentice worried.

"We—Quailheart, Mottledpelt, and I—picked up the scent of these pathetic excuses for cats. We also scented you. Mottledpelt suggested we send a patrol after you but when I talked to Breezepelt about it he said he would claw off our ears if we went, it was probably what they wanted he said." Eagletalon rushed out the words too softly for the guards to hear.

"Mottledpelt and I insisted that we should go anyways," Quailheart took up the story.

"Yes, apparently they want me to loose my ears." Eagletalon muttered dryly.

"Of course," Quailheart retorted lightly, smacking her brother with a paw. "So we followed you all the way up here. What are they going to do with you?"

"We don't know yet," Briarpatch answered, narrowing her eyes. "Where's Mottledpelt, didn't she come with you?" Eagletalon and Quailheart exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Well," Quailheart began, lowering her voice even more. "She's actually not far from here. Eagletalon saw Meadowpaw and the rest of you Clan-cats along with the Nation cats and rushed in before we could stop him. I told Mottledpelt to stay while I went after Eagletalon."

"You have to get out of here," Briarpatch hissed.

"What? No! We just got here!" Eagletalon snapped, shuffling closer to Quailheart.

"You have to. If you stay here they will hurt you and you won't be able to get help. You need to get Mottledpelt and go get help—from anyone."

"We don't both have to go," Eagletalon muttered almost inaudibly, his gaze sweeping over all the cats. "Quailheart, you go. You and Mottledpelt are much better on the mountain territory then I am. We'll distract them then go!"

"No, Eagletalon…" Quailheart whispered and a moment later Spruce snarled.

"Stop talking!"

"Go," Briarpatch hissed to Quailheart then padded up to Spruce, holding her chin high. She was quickly joined by Eagletalon. "Are you going to let them go?" She demanded, jerking her head at Eagletalon.

Spruce snorted and beckoned to Moss. "This mouse-brain actually thinks that we are going to let the new arrivals go!" He purred in amusement.

"As if we would allow them to go get help from their pathetic Clan-mates," Moss sneered. Out of the corner of her eye, Briarpatch saw Quailheart slip away. Pebble also saw, Briarpatch realized from the jerk of the spotted she-cats' head. She waited but Pebble didn't sound the alarm, just deliberately looked away and surveyed the area around them.

"Prisoner loose!" Spider shrieked from in point a few fox-lengths away. He hadn't realized that Quailheart had run right away so the black she-cat had a big lead. Spider leaped up and raced after Quailheart, soon joined by Moss. Spruce and Pebble stayed by the guard to Clan-cats.

"Who let that cat escape?" Streamfang shrieked, bounding towards them. Upon arrival she lashed out and raked her claws down the side of Spruce's face.

"I didn't let her go, Pebble did," Spruce hissed and pressed his belly to the ground.

"I was guarding the cats, something _you _weren't doing," Pebble snapped then said to her mother, "Spruce and Moss were gossiping like rogues."

"It was her fault," Spruce insisted, this time jerking his head at Briarpatch.

"Stop pushing the blame onto other cats, you coward." Streamfang snarled, glaring down at Spruce. She would have continued had Spider and Moss not returned.

"The mouse-dung got away," Spider reported, lashing his tail. "We would easily have caught up with her had _someone _alerted us earlier," He added, shooting a glance at Spruce.

"Stay out of my fur, you tenderfoot!" Spruce growled, taking a step forward.

"I'm a paladin, now, remember." Spider said smugly, not looking at all nervous by Spruce stalking towards him. "And I'm not the one being hissed at like some dumb sightless."

"Enough!" Streamfang yowled, cuffing Spruce over the ear with unsheathed paws. "Get out of my sight, Spruce, before I decide you are useless to me." Spruce dipped his head and scurried away, his tail between his legs. "Now if any of you want to keep your fur, get your paws moving!"


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We're here," Streamfang yowled, lashing her thin tail. Briarpatch looked up to see a series of pools before her. Streamfang stood nearest to the largest pool. Seeing water, Briarpatch stumbled forward then fell back in shock. The pools had a red glow in the setting sun. It looked eerie and unnatural.

"Is it safe?" Eagletalon asked, looked at the water curiously.

"Yes," Streamfang growled, lapping from the pool she stood next to. "The water glows the way it does because of stones."

"Not any stones I have ever seen," Briarpatch muttered, slowly stretching out her neck and lapping up some water. It tasted fine.

"The stones are called rubies." A grating voice said. Briarpatch whipped her head around to see the oldest tom she had ever seen. He was a brown tabby, or was. Much of it was so thin you could see his skin through it. Some patches had no fur at all. "So you came, I see, but where it Bengalclaw, I wonder?" The tom mused, studying Streamfang. "Do not tell me, let me guess. She was killed," He continued slowly, his milky yellow eyes never leaving Streamfang. "No, perhaps she was injured. She was attacked, maybe challenged for her position. And she lost. I'm correct, am I not?" Streamfang hesitated then dipped her head in agreement. This was the longest Briarpatch had seen Streamfang not growling and hissing in a conversation.

"So they came," Another voice purred and an equally old she-cat stood next to the tom. She, however, didn't look so ancient. Her amber eyes sparkled with the light of a younger cat and her tortoiseshell fur was dull but much thicker then the toms.

"Who are you?" Mallowbelly ventured, watching the two strangers with huge eyes.

"Who are _you?_" The tom asked and then shook his head. The she-cat sighed and sat down to groom herself. "No, let me figure it out. You are not of the Fireclaw Nation…" The tom trailed off and let out a long, loud hiss. "No, not them." He whispered so low that Briarpatch was sure she had imagined it.

"I am Dot and this is my brother, Shadows." The she-cat spoke. "Streamfang, in the morning they may start."

"No, they will start tonight!" Streamfang protested.

"Silence you bird-brain or we will be forced to reconsider our deal. You have already disappointed us by bringing outsiders, do not ask any more favors or we shall send you away." Dot growled, glaring at Streamfang. Streamfang could have easily swatted Dot aside but even Streamfang seemed cowed by the old she-cat. "As I said, they shall start in the morning after a refreshing sleep. I shall show them where they will sleep; you already know where you will be sleeping."

"We are going to put a guard—never mind." Streamfang lashed her tail at a sharp look from Dot.

**[x]**

"How far are we?" Lionblaze asked Talon. Talon met his eyes and then looked around.

"We are close. If we kept one traveling tonight we could make it by moon-high. If we start in the morning we would get there by sun-high."

"Which would be wiser?" Lionblaze asked, studying each of the Clan-cats and the two Nation cats. They were still moving but all were tired. Only the Tribe cats looked strong enough to keep going all night.

"We don't want to waste any time but we will be in better shape if we rest the night and get started again early." Talon meowed without hesitation.

"Very well. We'll stop for night," Lionblaze said, raising his voice. "Sleep and we will hunt in the morning." Hopefully there would be more prey out in the morning.

Before long, Lionblaze was curled up on the cold ground next to Wolfpaw. Around him, all the cats were sleeping except for him and Screech, the guard. He felt that no matter how hard he tried and no matter how exhausted he felt he would never be able to sleep. Somehow, though, he gradually drifted into fitful dreams.

When he woke, the moon was shining overhead. He hadn't slept for long. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Screech was still sitting, a bit apart from the sleeping cats. His ears twitched occasionally at a sound. Lionblaze carefully picked himself up and waited until he was away from the sleeping cats until he stretched. Then he padded over to Screech.

"I'll take over the guard so you can sleep," Lionblaze whispered to the black tom. Screech nodded, looking relieved and trotted over to lay down next to Splash. Lionblaze sat where Screech had sat, looking up at the starry sky. _StarClan, can you see us here? _Lionblaze wondered silently. _If you can, please keep us safe tomorrow_.

The first hints of dawn had come by the time Lionblaze heard the sound. He hadn't woken up Talon for his watch; he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyways. The sound jerked Lionblaze from his thoughts and caused him to jump up, his hackles raising. The sound was the steady thrum of paws on stone but he saw no one. He scented the air but the gentle wind was blowing all scents away from him. A deep growled rumbled in his chest as he fixed his amber eyes on the curve in the rocky trail, where the sound was coming from.

**[x]**

"Wake up," A voice growled and a paw shook Briarpatch awake. Dot stood over her. Dot had yet to wake up any other cats and when Briarpatch turned to prod Mallowbelly, Dot rose a paw. "Wait, I want to speak with you first."

"Yes?" Briarpatch asked suspiciously, turning to fully face Dot.

"Who is your mother?" The question surprised Briarpatch but she answered anyways. Dot looked surprised by the answer. "This…isn't good." Dot muttered, unsheathing her frayed claws and running them over the stone. "So…you aren't Firestar's kin?" Again this surprised Briarpatch and she shook her head.

"Dot…_what _isn't good?"

"You…aren't supposed to be here. None of you are, especially these other cats. You, at least, are of the right Clan. Have you heard of…the prophesy?" Dot asked yet another question. When Briarpatch said no, Dot sighed. "Actually, there are two prophesies. The first is from the ancient cats that lived where your families—uh, Clans now live." Dot hesitated then continued on, closing her eyes.

_"There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. There will be a fourth with the power of earth and sky, water and fire, and the deadly power deep within, who has the ability to silence all forever."_

Everything was silent for a moment, Briarpatch was stunned. Kin of the cat with fire in his pelt…Dot had asked if she was Firestar's kin…Firestar's kin was…Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Hollystar, and Jayfeather. Oh, and Lionblaze's kits and Hollystar's kits.

"Who are the Three, Dot?" Briarpatch asked, feeling coldness steel over her body.

"I do not know their names but I do know two things. One, two of the three are siblings, I do not know who the third is. Two, at least one of them is the…counterpart of a cat that lived at the lake when the ancient cats did."

Briarpatch nodded, narrowing her eyes. The two siblings had to be either Lionblaze, Jayfeather, or Hollystar. The third was also Firestar's kin but…Firestar had a large amount of kin in ThunderClan.

"What does it mean that the fourth…has '_the power of earth and sky, water and fire, and the deadly power deep within, who has the ability to silence all forever'_?"

"Good, you are thinking of that. My brother and I have considered many possibilities. This cat could have actual power over the elements but we consider this highly unlikely. A cat that could do that would have to be an extremely powerful cat. Had we not grown up around this prophesy we would not have even believed it possible. Are you ready for the second prophesy?" Briarpatch nodded after a brief hesitation.

_"Let the path of ivy guide your way. Let the song of the dove encourage your heart. But beware the howl of the wolf for only misfortune follows. Hearts to broken, rushing water that must be yielded. The One with a pure heart will return while the rest shall surely perish. No more than the Three may go or else greater disaster is sure to follow."_

"What does this prophesy mean to you? Do you know anyone that could be referred to in this prophesy?"

"Yes...Ivyfang…Doveleaf…maybe Wolfpaw? And the Tribe of Rushing Water." Dot snorted at the mention of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

"They are a pathetic excuse for cats," Dot declared, lashing her tail. "Tell me about the three you mentioned, are they siblings?"

"Yes—I mean, no. Ivyfang and Doveleaf are but Wolfpaw isn't."

"Of course…Has…either Ivyfang or Doveleaf ever shown signs of any sort of power?" Briarpatch's eyes widened as she ran thought back. There had been that time, when Brambleclaw was killed. Briarpatch quickly told Dot what had happened.

"So no one believed she had actually dreamed it ahead of time? That would make sense. She would have kept any future dreams to herself…What about Ivyfang?"

"The only time I can think of was when we were returning from a gathering. Ivyfang was mad at Doveleaf and then a horrible storm started. Of course, that's just a coincidence, right? You just had me thinking about that with your speak of the elements."

"Of course…" Dot muttered unconvincingly.

"Dot, tell me why Streamfang is sending us into the cave," Briarpatch pleaded, getting annoyed with this continuous talk of prophesies.

"So you haven't been told?" Dot asked, surprised. "Very well. In places there is a story of the Ruby Pools. I must tell you the story for you to understand.

"Two-legs went high into the mountains, much further then any cat was said to ever have traveled. These rumors were wrong, however, because the two-legs found a small family of cats living at the pools. The two-legs were fascinated by the pools and the cats were fascinated by the two-legs, they had never seen them before. The cats did not understand the two-leg' odd obsession with the pools that glowed red but decided not to question it. Not like they would have gotten answers anyways. The two-legs began to build two nests and then they began digging into the wall of the mountains. One she-cat observed the two-legs especially closely. She began getting more and more courageous, getting closer to the two-legs then any other cat. She was a young cat and her parents reprimanded her for being irresponsible.

"No matter what her parents did, though, the she-cat felt an irresistible pull to the two-legs. One freezing leaf-bare morning she was sitting on the porch of the two-leg nest. Oh, the porch is a flat ledge outside the nest entrance. Sometimes the two-legs would sit there and talk and other times they would just put things there. Anyways, a two-leg came out of the nest and, seeing a skinny shivering cat, went back into the nest and came out with meat. It tasted a bit off but wasn't dangerous. Before long, the cat lived with the two-legs and her brother soon joined her. Her parents, however, refused to get close to them.

"The siblings often mused as to why the two-legs traveled deep into the mountain, often coming out with a glittery rock. The brother decided that they must be tunneling to find a secret place. A wonderful place. A place where the weather was always perfect and the prey always leapt into your paws. They never ventured into the tunnel, though. They were terrified of it. One day the two-legs went into the tunnel and never came back out. The two cats figured that they had found their perfect home at last. Then, driven by curiosity, they traveled into the tunnel."

Briarpatch waited but Dot didn't continue. "What happened next?"

"The story ends there," Dot said, shrugging. "But that is why Streamfang wants to go into the tunnels. She believes that she can find this perfect territory and drive out any two-legs and cats already there. She has you cats to lead the way with one of her cats. After a day she will come after you with her cats, provided you didn't come out and tell her that the tunnel leads to nothing."

"She actually…believes that story?" Briarpatch couldn't resist a purr of amusement.

"You mean you don't?" Dot asked, her eyes widening. "What other logical conclusion can there be? The two-legs went in there and never came back out, cats too."

"Of course I don't believe it. That may be the only logical decision but…two-legs are hardly considered logical. They could have died or just…disappeared." Briarpatch declared, raising her chin. Dot studied her, the elderly she-cats whiskers twitching.

"Well said, Briarpatch. It is time to go now. May your ancestors protect you in the tunnels."


End file.
